


Golden Eyes

by 22AnnabethVolturi22



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Corrupted Gems, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Gem rape, Gemlings, Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Kidnapping, Multi, PTSD, Protective Crystal Gems, Rape Recovery, non-canon behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22AnnabethVolturi22/pseuds/22AnnabethVolturi22
Summary: Jasper's entire life is turned upside down when she's found badly injured on the beach by Amethyst, Steven, and Connie. After being attacked and violated by a corrupted gem the warrior gem is discovered pregnant and the Crystal Gems take her in. Jasper is scared and lonely, but with the help of the gems and Steven along for the ride thing just might turn around for her.As the saying goes...Earth can set you free.





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it comes, the first start of this new edited version of the previous ‘Golden Eyes’. Again guys I’m sorry I took it down like that, I just wanted to fix it up a little. 
> 
> I’ll also be starting a new fic a Jasper/Garnet, but you can check my profile for when I post it soon. I had it halfway done, but it came out wrong so I had to start over. If I'm lucky I can have it up by this weekend.
> 
> This is a rewrite of the original version, and I shall try and stick to my weekly update promise. 
> 
> I don’t own Steven Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey Pearl…?” 

“Yes Steven?” 

“Do you think we’ll ever locate Jasper? I mean she’s out there with those corruptions, how are we supposed to find her?” a pale hand gently combed through Steven’s curly black hair. 

“Don’t worry Steven, we’ll figure something out. It’ll take some time, but we’ll find her soon enough.” Steven sighed, he knew Pearl was right but he still worried. After the whole scenario in the snowy mountains, the Crystal Gems had been trying to locate the large quartz but had no luck. They all knew though that wherever Jasper was, she couldn’t hide forever.

“I hope so.” Steven took a seat at the counter to finish up his special lunch. Steven couldn’t help but think mostly about Jasper lately, how she was easily able to take down those corrupted gems and steal them away. Why did she take them though? What was her purpose? He remembered the smile she had, like she knew something more than him. Of course she did, obviously.

“Hey Steven, you wanna go to the beach with me and Connie later?” Amethyst came barreling in from her room in the temple. Steven was glad for it because it broke him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah sure, Connie’s coming by anyway after she finishes her summer homework.” Amethyst made a face.

“Summer homework? How boring…” the purple gem flopped herself onto the couch. 

“She texted me two minutes ago, she’ll be here soon.” Steven put his dishes away and helped Pearl clean up the kitchen. 

“Good, I wanna catch a wave or two!” Amethyst laid on her back, and just as Steven was about to walk towards her he spotted Connie coming up the steps. She had her backpack with her and the giant pink sword of Rose Quartz, which she took great care of when it was in her possession.

“Connie!” Steven embraced his friend and she returned it. 

“Hey Steven, hi Amethyst, Pearl.” 

“Hello Connie, how are you?” Pearl gave a sweet smile.

“Great, I brought the sword can we train today?” 

“Oh I’m sorry Connie we’ll have to try another time, Garnet and I are going to scout around for Jasper today. You can practice with Steven and Amethyst if you want though.” Connie nodded eagerly, it’d been a while since she’d trained with Steven and Amethyst together. 

“That sounds great!” she turned to Amethyst. “How far are we going on the beach?” Amethyst shrugged.

“Out to where we can see the boardwalk, it’s got the best waves and a great view.” the two kids smiled and pulled Amethyst up from the couch. The group said goodbye to Pearl and ran out towards the beach. It wasn’t too long of a walk, but it felt good to get out with a nice breeze around them.

“So what should we do first? Swordplay or defense?” Connie asked once they reached a good spot. Amethyst just scoffed and placed her hand on Connie’s back.

“Chill dude we can just hang for the day.” Amethyst plopped herself on the sand, luckily there wasn’t anyone else around at the moment. 

“But we should train Amethyst, Jasper’s still out there and…” Steven stopped Connie.

“Pearl and Garnet are gonna track her, but yeah we can practice a little. Let’s swim a bit, warm up.” Connie seemed to like that idea, placing her stuff on the shore she and Steven rushed into the shallow part of the ocean. Amethyst laid back on the sand with Lion, who had followed after them and he was playing with a seashell. He liked the soft parts of the sand, despite how messy it made his fur.

“You ok Steven?” Connie and Steven were waist deep, yet Steven’s face had a distant look on it.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Steven splashed Connie with a little water and she laughed with a ‘Hey!’ Neither could see Amethyst looking pleased with the two, they didn’t know she’d brought them out here to help them relax a bit. Yeah Jasper was still around, but the two kids deserved a day to have fun. She’d already cleared it with Garnet, so why not? 

“Grrr…” Amethyst felt Lion’s pink belly shake, and heard him give a faint growl. 

“What up pinkie?” she gave her nickname for him yet he didn’t turn, and she saw why. “STEVEN!! CONNIE GET OUT OF THE WATER!!” 

“Amethyst?!” Steven looked in the same direction and they started swimming back to the shore. Once they got a better look they could see it was Jasper, but something was off. She was slowly pulling herself out of the water, but she looked like she’d lost a fight. From what they could tell her body was covered in bruises, and based on her movements she was in a lot of pain. 

“You two stay here.” Amethyst took Lion and they ran towards the fallen quartz. Steven only watched as Amethyst slowly approached Jasper, and then he saw Lion nudge at an orange hand but no movement. They lifted her onto Lion’s back and made their way back to the kids.

“Is she ok?” Connie saw the bruises and they looked worse up close. 

“I don’t know, we should get her back to the temple. Garnet and Pearl might still be there.” Steven couldn’t help but cringe at the sight of Jasper, the quartz warrior who fought against his mother and the Crystal Gems, a complete battered mess. 

“What could’ve done this to her?” the boy whispered and they walked back towards the temple. Garnet and Pearl saw them coming, and they met them at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Amethyst! What happened?” Pearl gaped at Jasper’s body. 

“She was on the beach, looks like she put up a fight and lost.” 

“To what though?” a pale hand touched Jasper’s unconscious but anguished face, feeling her gemstone. 

“No idea, we just found her like this.” Amethyst watched as Pearl took a quick look at the orange gem, feeling it for possible cracks and nicks.

“Her gem is intact, that’s good.” 

“So should we poof her?” Amethyst asked and the others, including Connie, all stared at her wide eyed. “What? We’ve been tracking her down and…?” Garnet stopped her. 

“Amethyst, it’s obvious something did this to her but we need to find out what. If there’s a corruption stronger than Jasper then we need to locate it soon before it hurts anyone else.”

“And only Jasper can tell us.” Pearl concluded for Garnet. “Let’s get her inside, Steven you and Connie stay out here until we say it’s clear.” 

“But she can’t hurt anyone like that…” Steven wanted to help.

“Steven, don’t argue just let us do this.” Garnet touched his head. “Don’t worry, she’ll be fine.” Steven relaxed and nodded. He could only watch as Lion and the other gems carried Jasper inside the house.

“Steven, why don’t go to Fun Land?” Connie grabbed his hand, and Steven went along with her. The two kids knew whatever was going on they would find out later, but for now let the others do the work.

 

Inside the temple:

“Set her there.” Lion and Amethyst managed to place the still sleeping Jasper on the couch, which she took up entirely. 

“Garnet, do you really think a corruption did this to her?” Pearl felt uneasy, this looked like the work of more than one corruption or as Garnet said, a stronger one they hadn’t seen yet.

“It’s possible, but there’s more to this.” Garnet kept her focus on Jasper’s body. “Look at her waist.” Pearl and Amethyst did, and what they saw made them both gasp in horror. Jasper’s pants were torn in several places, but the biggest hole was in between her legs and there was nasty bruising and liquid seeping from a very private area. 

“She’s…she was…” Pearl couldn’t speak, her hands closed over her mouth.

“Raped.” Amethyst’s fists clenched. “Who would do this?” what could do this? Jasper was a tough gem to beat, if the evidence weren't right in front of them none would believe it was possible. 

“We won’t know until she wakes, but we should clean her up before Steven and Connie return.” Garnet made her way towards the kitchen, but Pearl and Amethyst didn’t move.

“But we…” Pearl suddenly felt sick. “Garnet it’s completely inappropriate!” 

“Maybe, but we can’t just leave her like that. Steven will be back and we should at least fix her up.”

“Garnet if we touch her and she wakes she’ll...” Pearl stopped when Garnet’s gaze fell on her. 

“She won’t, her body is weak so she’ll likely wake tomorrow; now get some towels and warm water.” it surprised the other two gems how their friend could remain so calm after seeing that, but they didn’t say anything else as they gathered the necessary materials. 

“I don’t know if I can do this Garnet.” Pearl held the sopping wet rag in her hand.

“You and Amethyst focus on her arms and upper body, I’ll do the rest.” Amethyst wet her rag and started on Jasper’s chest, careful not to aggravate her wounds while Pearl cautiously cleaned her arms.

As they cleaned Jasper up the evidence of rape was worse up close. There were huge prints on Jasper’s arms and legs, like something had held her down and forced her limbs apart. Gems didn’t need to eat, but Pearl felt she could vomit as she watched Garnet wash Jasper’s nether region and clean away the mess. The large quartz twitched and moaned in pain, but didn’t wake. Gems didn’t bleed either, but it was still sickening as the remaining evidence was wiped away. Amethyst focused on cleaning Jasper’s face and neck, removing the dirt and whatever else caked the dark skinned quartz. 

“This is disgusting…” Pearl whispered, it felt so wrong doing this while Jasper was out cold. 

“Of course it is, whatever did this I hope we find them soon.” Amethyst’s attitude changed, she had wanted to poof Jasper minutes ago but after seeing all this feelings changed. 

“We need to remove her suit, but we need some clothes first.” 

“Oh! Hold on…” Amethyst quickly left to her room and came back minutes later with some giant clothes.

“Amethyst what on earth…?” Pearl knew Amethyst had a lot of junk, but she never thought she’d have clothes, giant ones at that. 

“Found’em at a yard sale, guy was huge they should fit her fine.” Amethyst threw down a XXL black t-shirt, some grey sweatpants, and a pair of red plaid boxer shorts. “No girl stuff, sorry.” 

“It’ll work.” after they removed the last of Jasper’s torn clothes Garnet took the boxers and pants, carefully pulling them over Jasper’s legs while Amethyst and Pearl pulled the shirt over her. Once Jasper was fully dressed the gems stepped back as she moved and twitched again.

“No…n-no…” she whimpered a few times, and Garnet touched her arm which seemed to calm her. Jasper’s face relaxed, but there was still a hint of distress. 

“I think we should wake her, if Steven sees her like this during the night…”

“No.” waking Jasper was not an option, she’d have to wake on her own. 

“But Garnet…” 

“We’ll send Steven to stay the night with Peridot and Lapis, they’ll be fine with it but we’ll have to tell them about Jasper. You are right Pearl Steven can’t see her like this, so until she wakes up it’s best he be away.”

“Why not Greg?” Amethyst kept her eyes on Jasper. 

“Greg would be fine, but Lapis and Peridot can watch over Steven until we figure out what to do.”

“What if she tries anything?” 

“She won’t Pearl.” even with that visor over her eyes Garnet’s intense stare could shake anyone down. “When Jasper comes to we must be there, and we will help her regardless. Is that clear?” 

“Garnet she’s…” Garnet stopped Pearl again.

“A gem who needs our assistance whether she wants it or not; this won’t be easy for any of us, especially Jasper. However…our feelings won’t matter for now.”

“Garnet.” Amethyst had a tear in her eye. “This feels like we violated her, just like whatever else did.” Pearl’s face paled and she looked away, trying to stifle her own cries. 

“I know.” Garnet ran a finger across her visor. “But it was the best we could do in this situation.”

“We can’t exactly go to the cops.” Amethyst agreed. “Or to a hospital.” 

“Even so, it still feels wrong.” Pearl wiped a tear from her eyes. 

“Let’s just make her comfortable, we’ll deal with the rest in the morning.” Amethyst put some pillows behind Jasper’s head, and Pearl grabbed a large spare blanket Steven used for guests. 

“I’ll take the first watch over her.” Garnet sat down next to the couch. “You two go call Peridot and Lapis, and one of you find Steven.”

“I’ll go.” Amethyst volunteered. 

“I’ll go too, I just…I can’t look at her right now.” it wasn’t out of hate, Pearl couldn’t get the previous image of Jasper out of her mind. 

“Go on.” the other two gems quickly left the temple, but not until after Pearl grabbed Steven’s pillow and blankets plus a change of clothes for the night. Garnet stared at Jasper’s face and felt the angry thoughts of Ruby and Sapphire flow through her mind, but altogether the thoughts formed to one sentence.

‘We’ll find out who did this to you, and we will protect you.'


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I am happy you all love the upgrade so far, it took me too long to figure out exactly what to put in but I’m still glad you liked it.
> 
> This chapter starts off with more talks amongst the gems about Jasper’s time with them while she’s unconscious. After that we go to a nightmare/flashback to Jasper, and so I warn you be prepared for some descriptions of the rape and attack.
> 
> I don’t own Steven Universe.

The next morning:

The entire night went by fast to the gems, with Steven out of the house the watch over Jasper was made easier on Garnet. Steven agreed to stay the night with Lapis and Peridot, but the other two gems would be stopping by so they could get the full story.

Jasper slept through the night, but she woke every few hours crying and whimpering. Garnet soothed her as best as she could, and it worked long enough until morning came. Pearl and Amethyst helped keep watch, but Garnet was the only one brave enough to remain close to the large quartz. She had beaten her in battle on that ship, but that was different.

“Garnet, Steven’s going to stay with Greg for the day but what are we going to do about her staying here?” Pearl returned from her visit to Greg’s carwash and Garnet hadn’t budged from her spot next to the couch.

“We’ll discuss it when Peridot and Lapis get here.” 

“Fine, Amethyst has gone to retrieve them.” Pearl kept staring at Jasper, trying to keep a straight face but failed each time she saw Jasper’s face morph in a mask of pain. Garnet’s hands were running through the mass of blonde hair, and that seemed to ease the quartz warrior.

“Yo.” speak of the devil Amethyst walked into the house with Peridot and Lapis in tow. Peridot gasped when she saw Jasper, and Lapis glared.

“I had hoped what Amethyst said wasn’t true, yet here she is.” 

“Lapis, while I understand your anger towards Jasper this is no time to argue.” Garnet stared her down and an awkward silence filled the room.

“So what’s the plan?” Peridot broke the silence.

“We’re keeping her here with us, we’re not going to let her go after what’s happened.”

“Why not? After all she’s done?” Lapis wasn’t going to agree, everyone knew it. 

“She’s been raped and brutalized, worse than what happened between the two of you as Malachite. No one deserves that, not even a gem like Jasper.” Pearl piped in giving Lapis an angry glare.

“Yeah, would you want us to leave you if this happened?” Amethyst crossed her arms over her chest.

“Eh heh, let’s not fight guys.” Peridot the peacekeeper stepped in the middle of the group. “Let’s just focus on Jasper…” the green gem’s eyes softened at the sight of poor Jasper. “I admit though, I’d never imagine something like this happening to her. She was always so strong even on Homeworld, no one would ever go against her.”

“We need to conduct a plan for her stay, and I know the barn is out of the question.” Garnet looked at Lapis. “She’ll have to remain here in the temple, but we’ll need more help after she wakes.”

“You’ve used your future vision.” Peridot stared at Garnet.

“She’s going to be terrified for a long while, it’s going to be hard but with our help we can give Jasper security.”

“So you’re going to babysit the quartz?” Lapis’ tone was stern but not cruel.

“Lapis please.” Peridot gave her friend a look, and then turned back to Pearl. “What do you require of us?” 

“For now we need you two to occupy Steven, at least until we can be sure Jasper won’t hurt him or anyone else.”

“Steven’s going to stay with us again tonight?” Lapis seemed to like that idea but Garnet shook her head.

“He’s going to stay with Greg, Greg will stay in his van with Steven until tomorrow. By then we can work a plan, and we’ll need to work a routine of sorts as far as guarding her.” Lapis noticed how Garnet’s hand kept running through the wild mane that was Jasper’s hair. It unnerved her a little, but she could see it was calming Jasper down even in her unconscious state. 

“So did you find the thing that did this to her?” Peridot moved a little closer but still kept a distance.

“Not yet, we’ll need to search and if we’re lucky perhaps Jasper can tell us more though that’s highly unlikely at this point.”

“Why? She’d want justice wouldn’t she?” all the other gems shared a glance.

“Something like this can’t just be brushed aside Peri, Jasper’s gonna be so upset she won’t wanna talk about it. She’ll probably want us to leave her alone, but we won’t.” Amethyst sighed. “She needs us.” 

“She’s a soldier of Yellow Diamond, she is a quartz, she doesn’t need anyone.” Lapis turned her back to the group.

“Everyone needs someone Lapis, everyone.” Peridot touched the blue gem’s shoulder. “Look how you and I started out.” Lapis stayed stiff, but eventually relaxed. Even she could admit she wouldn’t have thought Jasper deserved to be violated. 

“What should we do then?”

“As I said we need to work on a routine, she’ll wake up any minute.” right after Garnet spoke Jasper’s face morphed again, and this time besides whimpering Jasper started twitching and flinching so hard her huge body almost fell off the couch.

“Garnet!” Pearl went to grab at Jasper’s arms and the large quartz grabbed at her skinny ones and squeezed tightly. “Ow!”

“Dammit G we have to wake her or she’ll crush Pearl!” Amethyst summoned her whips.

“Language Amethyst!!” Pearl winced as large hands squeezed her again.

“Not now Pearl!” Garnet quickly grabbed at Jasper’s face. “Jasper! Jasper wake up, Jasper you have to wake up!”

 

Nightmare begins:

Jasper was trapped in the beta kindergarten, the red walls surrounded her like a cage and there was no escape. She looked around frantically, the exit holes from all the gems including her own were all disappearing from their spots.

Out, she had to get out…if she didn’t they would catch her again and this time she might not escape. 

“Where…” she looked around and spotted an opening, took her chances and jumped up to grab at the edge and pull herself up. 

“RRAAARRRRGGHH!” a loud roar made Jasper freeze in her tracks, but when she heard the loud thundering feet getting closer she raced through the tunnel until she came across the exit. Once she made it out she stared in horror seeing herself back in the same place. The sounds got louder and she tried to run away but the tunnel vanished.

“NO!!” Jasper ran again but this time she saw two large shadows come over her and suddenly felt her body being shoved forward. She landed on her stomach and flipped onto her back, but a heavy weight on her chest kept her from moving. 

“RAARRGH!” it was one of the monsters she’d caught, one of the two she’d captured in the snowy mountains and it had her pinned.

“GET OFF ME!!” she summoned her battle helmet and hit the creature’s foot, and it yowled in pain long enough for her to run again.  
Jasper kept on running as fast as she could until she tripped on something and fell straight into a large body of water. She tried to swim up towards the surface but something gripped hard at her ankles and started pulling her down deeper. Looking down her golden eyes widened as she saw it was a chain, and she saw something dark down towards the bottom reaching for her. 

‘No! No not again…!’ grabbing at the chain she tried to break it but another shot up gripping at her wrists and yanking her downwards.

“You are my prisoner, you’ll never be free! Never!” the familiar and angry voice of Lapis Lazuli caught her ears as more chains began to wrap around her body. 

“Let me go! Lapis let me go!” the chains wrapped so tight around her Jasper felt like her form would break at any minute. 

“You don’t tell me what to do Jasper, you deserve this!” Jasper pulled and fought with all her strength but it was futile. Something went around her mouth and silenced her screams, and her limbs were suddenly all spread out thanks to the chains.

“Weak.” Jasper froze; the voice that came was one she feared more than anything. “So weak, a failure of a quartz soldier.” 

‘My diamond?’ Jasper looked around and saw the water form a face, an angry face that looked almost like Lapis but then turned into the thin face of Yellow Diamond. ‘My diamond help me!’ Jasper gave the face a pleading look, but it sneered at her in disgust.

“Such a weakling, I should’ve sent someone better.” 

‘No!’ 

“You are a worthless quartz now, you will die with the entire planet.’ the face disappeared and the water suddenly started forming more figures. Jasper’s eyes widened in terror as the shapes of the same monster from before and two others with it surrounded her.

‘No please, not again please!’ Jasper fought to escape but the monsters all around gave off roars as if telling her it was useless. The large blue and orange one stood over her and spread her legs a little wider, and the other two had her arms pinned down as the chains suddenly vanished. Jasper’s mouth was suddenly free too but her voice froze as she realized her situation again. 

“NOOO!!” she struggled hard but the monsters wouldn’t release their hold. The blue one suddenly bit at her legs and tore her uniform pants off, right before Jasper felt something hard pressing against her leg. 

“GET OFF ME!!” she let out a painful scream when something pushed inside her and nearly ripped her insides. Her eyes shut tightly as the pain increased when it began to thrust in and out of her with brutal force. 

It felt like her insides were being torn apart from the sheer pain of it, her body had never endured such harsh agony even when the ship crashed on her. The monster kept hurting her repeatedly until it suddenly stopped, and when Jasper slowly opened her eyes she saw a bright light and the monsters’ gems started glowing brightly.

‘Fusion…!’ Jasper tried to move again but the pain was too intense. All she could do was lay there helplessly, begging for it to be over and once the light faded away Jasper found herself staring at an enormous fusion as big as the cliffs around her. 

“HELP ME!!!”

End Nightmare.

 

“NOOO!!” Jasper’s eyes shot open and she bolted off the couch. The Crystal Gems all stepped back but Garnet stayed close and summoned her gauntlets. 

“Jasper…Jasper it’s alright you’re safe…” the orange gem was shaking so hard the floor shook under their feet. 

“W-What…where am I…?” she looked all around and saw she was in some sort of wood building, and then noticed a warp pad in the back. 

“You’re in our temple, we found you on the beach…do you remember anything?” Jasper looked around and kept breathing heavily, but after a few moments she started to calm down.

“W…Why did you bring me here?” 

“You were hurt, we couldn’t just leave you there.” Pearl spoke in a calming voice. 

“We gave you those clothes, and we cleaned you up so…” Pearl’s pale hand slapped over Amethyst’s mouth and Garnet gave a stern look despite her eyes being covered by her visor. 

“Cleaned me…YOU TOUCHED ME?!!” Jasper looked down at the garments she had on, and went to tear them off.

“Don’t.” Garnet grabbed her hands. 

“Look we had to clean you up, you were filthy and injured we couldn’t leave you like that.” Pearl really hated it when Amethyst shot her big mouth off. 

“You had no right!!!” Jasper snatched her hands back. “You disgusting crystal traitors!”

“Jasper please calm down, you’re not fully healed yet.” right when Jasper tried to punch Garnet they all heard a loud crack and Jasper yelped. She clutched at her right arm and bent down on one leg, judging by the look on her face she likely broke something. 

“Here.” Garnet held out her hand for her to take but Jasper growled at her. 

“Leave me alone, this is your fault anyway.” she gritted out.

“How is it our fault?” Amethyst looked at Pearl who shook her head. 

“You Crystal Gems messed everything up, you just can’t leave well enough alone…” Jasper stood up slowly, and tried to leave but she winced again at the pain in her arm.

“Jasper, you’re not going anywhere.” Garnet blocked the door. “You are still wounded greatly, you need to rest until you’ve recovered.”

“I don’t want your help.” 

“Well too bad, you’re going to have it.” Garnet didn’t budge from her spot despite Jasper’s attempt to tower over her. “You will remain here and behave, until you’re well again. After that you can go as you please.” 

“Garnet!” Pearl didn’t agree with that but Garnet still didn’t move. She wanted to help Jasper but the quartz warrior was as stubborn as they came. 

“You can’t keep me prisoner here.”

“You’re not a prisoner, you’re going to stay with us until you’re completely recovered. If you go back out there like this you might end up worse than a few nasty wounds.” Jasper glared hatefully at the fusion gem. 

“You dare…”

“She dares, take the offer already or you can go back out there and face whatever did this on your own.” Jasper’s head snapped towards Amethyst and she was about to charge when Garnet and Pearl drew their weapons and blocked her path. 

“Don’t even try it.” Pearl warned her, and Jasper…despite her own self-hatred and anger just kept up her glare and sat back down on the couch. She knew she couldn’t leave with her body in its condition, but she refused to let any of the Crystal Gems touch her again. 

“Alright, Pearl you go to the barn and let the others know what’s happened. Amethyst, go find some more clothes for Jasper.”

“I don’t need these, I can make my own….” Jasper growled and tugged at the shirt she had on but a dark hand stopped her.

“Your gem needs to rest with your body, don’t.” Garnet stayed as the other two gems left the house, and several minutes, maybe half an hour passed before Jasper spoke up. 

“You can’t keep me here forever.”

“We aren’t, you can leave when you’re recovered but in the mean time you are staying with us and you will follow our rules.”

“What’ll you do if I don’t?” Jasper tried to look tough but Garnet saw the flicker of fear in those bright eyes. 

“We won’t hurt you.” Garnet took off her visor. “I give you my word as a Crystal Gem.” 

“Your word…?” Jasper looked away. “It means nothing to me.”

“It’s your choice to believe me or not, but I’m a gem of my word.” placing her visor back on Garnet took a spot against the wall and stayed there until Amethyst came back. Jasper stayed quiet the entire time, and Garnet could only keep her head straight as she heard Sapphire’s thoughts run through her mind.

‘This will be hard, but it shall be worth it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I made you guys wait this long, I had this chapter all planned out but I couldn't write it how it appeared in my head. Hopefully I can have the next one up soon, and as for that AU I was working on that's still a go, I just need to finish up the first part.
> 
> I added the fusion attack in because we all remember how tough Jasper was in the episodes 'Gem Hunt' and 'Earthlings' when she could easily beat the corruptions, but she'd been beaten by fusions over and over again so I improvised a little. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and please leave a comment they help inspire me!


	3. Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry I made you wait long again, things have just been crazy and to top it off I’ve been ill so I haven’t been able to get my muse up until recently.
> 
> This chapter has a slight time skip in it, we’ll see how Jasper’s doing so far in the temple and we’ll even have Connie make an appearance. Peridot and Greg will show up too, so I’ll make this a long chapter for you all to make up for the wait.
> 
> I don’t own Steven Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

Two weeks later:

“Jasper, would you like anything to eat?” Pearl looked over at the quartz, but received no response as she kept on staring out at the ocean view. “I’m making some pancakes for Steven, they aren’t so bad.” Jasper still didn’t speak, so Pearl just went back to baking as she knew Steven would be back with Amethyst. 

Jasper had been staying in the temple for two weeks already, and so far all she did was either sit by the window and sulk, or she’d be on the couch just laying down and glaring at whoever walked by. Steven talked to her often, but she barely spoke at all. Amethyst even offered to let her see her room, but Pearl shot it down. Garnet just said to leave Jasper be for now, after all she was still scarred from the attack and she was still considering them enemies. 

“Pearl we’re back, oh hello Jasper.” Steven waved and Jasper just glared at him. Amethyst sat down on the counter and ate an egg, only for Pearl to shove her off. 

“That’s enough Amethyst, wait until I’m done.” Pearl finished mixing the batter before she started heating up the stovetop. 

“Hey Pearl, is it ok if Connie comes by?” Pearl was about to answer when she spotted Jasper looking their way. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea Steven?” she bent down to whisper. 

“She wants to check on Jasper, she’s been asking about her.” Steven understood Pearl’s fear for Connie; she was afraid Jasper might do something but Steven knew otherwise. 

“We should talk to Garnet first.” 

“She can come, it’ll be fine.” Garnet appeared from the doorway. “Greg will stop by too, he wishes to take Steven and Connie out for dinner this evening.” 

“Yeah.” Pearl was still unsure, but she trusted Garnet’s word. 

“Alright, the pancakes should be ready soon Steven take a seat.”

“Jasper do you want anything?” Steven turned and Jasper just looked away. “Ok, but y’know Amethyst eats so it wouldn’t hurt to try if you’re interested.” 

“Steven, not now.” Garnet pulled the young hybrid back towards the kitchen. “Jasper, come with me.” 

“Why?” she didn’t turn.

“Because I said so, and I’m sure it won’t kill you to get some fresh air.” 

“Garnet?” 

“We’ll be back soon, let’s go.” Jasper followed Garnet to the warp pad, and they were gone in a flash of light. Pearl went back to mixing the pancake batter, and Steven looked over at Amethyst. 

“G knows what she’s doing, she always does.” the purple gem winked. 

“Let’s just finish this up.” Steven wasn’t entirely sure, but if anyone could stand their own with Jasper it was definitely Garnet. 

The two gems walked outside towards the beach, but Garnet led Jasper a little further down towards the shore. She heard Jasper halt in her tracks and turned to see her staring back out at the sea, but she also noticed a small flicker of fear in those big eyes.

“You’re scared.” she remembered how Jasper had endured months underwater chained down as Malachite with Lapis. Lapis admitted to making it painful, but she didn’t’ go into details. 

“I’m not.” Jasper glared. 

“It’s alright to be afraid, gem or not. Come.” Jasper followed her but kept her eye on the water nearby. They made it to a further part of the beach away from the temple but also away from the humans. Garnet sat down on a rock and motioned for Jasper to sit with her. Jasper complied, but she kept that stern, fierce look up.

“Why are we here?” 

“You seemed like you needed some time away from the others, so here we are.”

“We aren’t friends, so don’t act like it.” 

“I’m not, I’m only lending a hand. What happened to you was…” Jasper stood up and towered over Garnet, snarling like a beast. 

“Do not bring that up! Ever!” Garnet wasn’t fazed, but she could feel Ruby’s angry thoughts pulsing in her mind. Sapphire of course calmed her, it was a bad idea to mention the rape so soon. 

“Sorry, but there are some things we need to discuss seeing as you are staying with the Crystal Gems.”

“Like what?” Jasper sat back down. 

“For one you will have to start communicating more with the others, your silence unnerves them. You’ll also be allowed to walk about the beach and the house, but only if myself or Pearl is nearby. You’re also not allowed near the humans without permission…”

“As if I would interact with such lowly beings.” Jasper turned away.

“Those lowly beings have evolved since you last came to Earth; they have adapted and grown in this world. Hard to imagine yes, but they are far from cavemen as Homeworld views them.”

“I’ll never understand why your group protects this garbage planet, it was meant to be something greater.” 

“Greater as in a shell, where the gems suck the life from it and the resources are used to make more.”

“It would’ve been better than this organic rock, doomed to blow any day now.” Garnet gave a slight smirk. “What?” 

“Peridot told us about the mission, the cluster has been neutralized.” golden eyes went large.

“That’s impossible, that thing is made of hundreds maybe thousands of gem shards. Rose Quartz isn’t even strong enough to beat the cluster.” 

“Rose isn’t here anymore, and she didn’t beat the cluster. Steven, her son, was able to help the cluster stop itself from forming.” Jasper laughed and shook her head.

“You can’t fool me, I don’t know why Rose took the form of a weak human but her gem and powers are intact in that body.”

“Because Steven inherited them from her, hard as it is for you believe Rose Quartz herself is gone.” Garnet felt a twinge of sadness, but buried it quickly. “She…mated with a human, and in the process gave life to Steven at the cost of her form.” now Jasper was confused. 

“You’re playing tricks on me, you’re a fusion and you’re trying to throw me off.”

“Bitterness doesn’t suit you Jasper, then again you’ve never fought a fusion like me or you would’ve beaten me.” she adjusted her visor. 

“You got lucky, if I’d had that destabilizer I’d have you and your entire group back on homeworld right now.” Garnet frowned.

“Yet you’re here now, and you’re wounded.” Garnet stood up and approached the large quartz. “You have past issues that prevent you from moving forward, you’re in pain. We are determined to help you.”

“I don’t want your help.”

“Too bad, you’re stuck. Also, when Steven returns with Connie I expect you to be civil.” she lowered her visor. “Or else.” 

“Hmph, I don’t want to talk to any humans.” 

“Connie helped find you, and she wants to talk to you. It won’t be the end if you do.” Jasper groaned angrily, she clearly didn’t want to talk and wanted to be alone, but seeing as she had everyone watching her there wasn’t any use in fighting it.

“Fine.” 

“Good, now come.” Garnet started back towards the temple with Jasper following. Connie and Steven were walking their way and Connie had with her Rose’s giant pink sword. 

“Hi Garnet!” Connie ran up to her. “Hi Jasper.” she nodded at the large gem, and Jasper nodded back.

“Good afternoon Connie, you’re well I see.” 

“Yeah, I’d be better if school wasn’t a killer.” Connie sighed. 

“Are you ok Jasper?” Steven noticed Jasper was staring hard at the sword, and she seemed tense. 

“Why do you have that?” she pointed at the pink scabbard. “That’s Rose’s sword.” 

“Oh, Pearl is teaching me how to use it. I’ve been taking lessons and I’m getting better.” Jasper was a bit shocked. 

“She’s pretty good too, but she still has training.” Steven summoned his shield. “It’s actually a lot of fun, and Pearl’s a good teacher.” Jasper rolled her eyes. 

“Sure she is.” 

“You’d be surprised, you should come watch us sometime.” Jasper glared at Steven.

“No thanks Rose.” 

“Steven, it’s not the right time to bring up such things.” Garnet touched his head. “Jasper needs time to adjust, it’s best if we take it slow.”

“No need, I have no interest to participate in mediocre training from a Pearl.” Jasper turned on her heel and stormed back into the house. She slammed the door, but not hard enough to break it with her own strength. 

“She’s not getting better is she?” Connie looked at Garnet.

“She has improved slightly, but there’s still a long way to go. Don’t take anything she says to heart Connie, Jasper has been through more than any of us can imagine.”

“Can’t she understand we’re just trying to help though?” Garnet sighed.

“It’s more complicated that than, Jasper was one of our enemies in the war. There’s more to the story than we might know from Jasper’s point of view, but it’ll be better if we don’t press for information. Jasper needs time, so we’ll have to let her be.” 

“But she’s hurt Garnet, can’t we do something? Anything?” Garnet knelt down and gently clapped her hand on Steven’s shoulder. 

“You have your mother’s caring heart Steven, and it’s great that you want to help Jasper. However, we can only help Jasper if she asks us to do so. Sometimes people need to ask for help in order to receive it.”

“So if Jasper doesn’t want help, we can’t give it to her?” 

“Not entirely, but we can try. For now just give her space.” Steven hugged Garnet and she hugged back. Garnet knew this wasn’t going to be good for Steven, especially if Jasper thought he was Rose. Perhaps she should go speak with Peridot and Lapis, or at least Peridot. Just as she was about to say more there was a loud boom above the house that shook the ground. 

“Garnet!” the fusion gem looked up at the balcony to see Pearl. “Jasper just took off but Amethyst is chasing her.” 

“What happened?”

“I don’t know, I just came out of my room and she had just run out.” Garnet turned to the kids.

“Steven, you and Connie stay here, call Greg and tell him to come over.” Steven nodded and pulled Connie into the house, and Garnet followed Pearl past the cliff. They spotted Jasper running fast from Amethyst, who had taken form of a bird.

“Jasper stop!!” Amethyst called out but the larger gem wouldn’t listen. 

“Pearl! Use your spear!” Pearl thrust the spear hard into the air and it landed directly in front of Jasper. Jasper slid to a stop and almost tripped over the thing, but then Amethyst dove down and shoved her into the sand, and next to the spear. 

“Amethyst!” Pearl shrieked and ran to help the smaller quartz up. 

“I’m fine P, Jasper are you alright?” Jasper stood up and brushed the sand off her body. 

“Why on Earth did you bolt like that? Amethyst?” Pearl looked at her friend but Amethyst shrugged. 

“I just said hey and she jumped through the roof like something was chasing her.” 

“I had to get away, I can’t stay here.” Jasper tried to bolt again but Garnet blocked her path. 

“You are not leaving again, what’s wrong?” Jasper snarled and summoned her helmet, but didn’t get the chance to attack as she suddenly froze and gasped. Jasper’s face turned into a mask of shock and disbelief as she stared down at the tip of Pearl’s white spear sticking out of her torso. 

“PEARL?!!” Amethyst shrieked as Jasper’s huge body poofed and her gem dropped to the ground.

“Pearl that was completely unnecessary!” Garnet picked up Jasper’s gem. 

“She was going to attack, and I think a little time to think in her gem might help.” Pearl had guilt clear in her eyes. She had acted irrationally but when it came to Jasper or even corrupted gems stronger than her Pearl would try and think before she’d act. 

“You didn’t have to do that!” Amethyst was angry too. “We could’ve calmed her down.”

“Amethyst she was under a good bit of pressure, inner pressure I mean.” Pearl’s spear disappeared. 

“Even so you shouldn’t have speared her, because when she comes back you’re gonna be her target.” Pearl’s eyes widened. “But we’ll deal with that later.” Garnet picked up Jasper’s gem and held it tightly. 

“Nice going P.” Amethyst put her whip away. 

“I didn’t mean to…” Pearl sighed, she knew there was no use in arguing.

“You didn’t mean to do it, but you did.” Garnet’s stare through her visors was chilling, even if her eyes were obscured. “Let’s head back to the temple.” the gems left without another word. Pearl was going to have a chat with Garnet later, but for now they needed to get home and tell Steven the news. 

“Guys!” the little teenager ran up and hugged Garnet’s legs, but his eyes widened when he spotted Jasper’s gem in her hand. “What happened?”

“Pearl speared her.” Amethyst groaned.

“Pearl? Why?” Connie came up behind Steven, and Greg wasn’t too far behind. 

“I acted impulsively, nothing more to it.” Pearl waved at Greg. 

“So…what happened?” Garnet quickly filled the humans in on the tale, and needless to say they were all shocked, even if slightly. 

“That’s…wow.” Connie looked down. “She just bolted like that?” 

“Yes, now we might not be able to keep her calm without something setting her off. We’re going to consult with Peridot.” Pearl stared at the fusion. 

“Peridot?”

“She came here with Jasper; we can get an idea of what happened while they travelled through space. That could help us understand her better.” 

“I’ll go get her, it might be best if it's me explaining.” Pearl walked back towards the house and went inside. 

“Is she gonna be ok Garnet?”

“Jasper will be fine Steven, don’t worry.” Garnet patted his head. 

“I actually meant Pearl, I know she doesn’t think sometimes but…”

“Give it time.” Steven nodded, sometimes it took Pearl a while to get over her guilt especially if it involved a friend or enemy.

“Hey Garnet, do you want me to keep Steven a little longer? I mean if Jasper comes back angry it might be better if…”

“Go on, we need to speak with Peridot anyway.”

“But I wanna be here to help, I’m a Crystal Gem too.” Steven put on his puppy dog eyes, and Garnet couldn’t resist that look. 

“Alright, but afterwards you go stay with Greg until Jasper returns.” Steven gave her two thumbs up.

“Deal!” the gems headed back inside the house, Connie and Greg stayed outside to wait until someone would come out and get them. As soon as they entered into Steven’s room the warp pad went off and Pearl entered with Peridot behind her. When the green gem saw Jasper’s gem in Garnet’s hand her eyes widened slightly, and widened more when she saw the big hole in the roof. 

“Wow…she really wanted to escape.” 

“Peridot, Pearl told you everything.” Peridot nodded at Garnet. “Tell us about Jasper.”

“Tell you what?” 

“Did you know her before you came to Earth?” Pearl asked the question.

“Not really, only that she was well respected on Homeworld and favored by Yellow Diamond. On the way here…she seemed calm at first but after we got closer she began…” Peridot paused for a minute. “She started getting upset, emotionally. I remember once I was busy running a maintenance check on the ship and I went to report to Jasper. I found her in a private part of the ship, and I heard noises from the inside.”

“What noises?” Amethyst leaned in. 

“She was mumbling something about revenge and that she would finish it for good. I couldn’t full understand it, but it sounded as if she was distressed… when I entered the room she acted as if nothing happened.” Garnet had her blank look on, and Pearl looked a bit confused. 

“So what she’s…hurt?” Amethyst looked between the two.

“It could be more complicated than that, we won’t know unless Jasper talks.” Pearl sighed. “That won’t be easy.” 

“She’s a quartz soldier, they are very stubborn.”

“Then we just wait, that’s all we can do.” Garnet held Jasper’s gem a little tight, but relaxed her grip quickly. “Pearl, help Steven get his clothes he’s going to stay with Greg until we can be certain Jasper won’t be a danger to him.”

“That won’t take long will it?” Steven was a bit worried he would miss something, but Garnet gave a light smile.

“Not too long, we’ll keep you up to date. Besides Connie will want to show you something in town, you might like it. You can even go see Lapis and Peridot if you wish.” Steven nodded, he understood this was necessary. Sometimes situations like these were best handled with the adults of the group. 

“Ok, come on then Steven.” Pearl and Steven went upstairs to gather an extra bag and clothes, Peridot left with Amethyst back to the barn and Garnet went towards the temple door into the burning room. She looked up at the many bubbles floating towards the top, and looked back down at Jasper’s gem. 

“The future is full of many possibilities; let’s hope bubbling you won’t be one of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me! I hate cliffhangers as much as the rest of you but I had to stop the chapter somewhere. 
> 
> Next chapter will be a little better, but Jasper's not gonna come around so fast. I will say there'll be some drama with Lapis, but it won't get out of hand. 
> 
> Also I need to figure out how to bring Bismuth into this, I mean it'll likely start out with the way the show introduced her, but I need to decide on how she'll meet Jasper and the others. I didn't like how they ended that episode, but it's understandable why. 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated so please leave some!


	4. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you all waiting like before but I honestly can tell you reality stands in my way most of the time. I just hope this chapter will hold you until the next one is made. 
> 
> Here we have Jasper moving slightly forward, and there’s gonna be a confrontation with Lapis and Peridot, mainly Lapis. It’s gonna get a little ugly, but no major violence yet. 
> 
> I don’t own Steven Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

It took almost a week before Jasper’s body reformed, and it was pretty quiet without the large quartz around. The gems took turns watching her gem until she came back, and the last one ended up being Pearl who had her spear at the ready. Jasper of course wanted to attack, but Garnet showed up and stopped them before anything happened.

Jasper pretty much stuck to sitting by the window and starting out at the ocean, and had stayed that way for a week. Pearl had tried telling Steven and Connie to stay clear of her, but Amethyst just said Jasper wouldn’t do anything if they didn’t bother her. Steven said hey to her, and she didn’t respond, but at least she wasn’t attacking anything. 

“Jasper, we need to talk.” Garnet walked over towards the soldier, in her same spot by the window. 

“Not interested.” first two words out of her mouth in days. 

“Too bad, come down to the beach. The others are gone for the day.” Jasper groaned, she didn’t want to talk or move but she knew the fusion wouldn’t stop unless she complied. She followed Garnet out of the house and towards the shore; it was already early afternoon, so the sun was still shining bright over the large blue ocean. 

“What is it this time?” Jasper was already annoyed. 

“You’re bored inside, and your scowling and sulking are making the others very uncomfortable.” 

“You were the one who suggested I stay here, I could’ve left.” 

“You have nowhere to go and you don’t know how the humans in other parts of this world would react to your presence. Most of this planet is inhabited with them, and they’ve advanced themselves.” stark white teeth snarled.

“No human could beat me.” 

“Maybe not one, but several could.”

“Did you bring me out here to tell me I’m imprisoned because it’s obvious enough?” 

“No, I’m taking you to see Peridot and Lapis.” Jasper’s head snapped towards her. “However you had best listen, Lapis is not going to fuse with you again and if you attack her or Peridot I will personally put your gem in a bubble and leave it for a hundred years.” Garnet took off her shades to show her three glaring, multicolored eyes. 

“I don’t want to fuse with her, not again.” Jasper looked away but Garnet saw a hint of fear cross those amber eyes. “I don’t want to see her.”

“You don’t want to, but you need to. You’re going to be in our care for a long while, so it’s best if you clear the air with Lapis.” 

“What?” Jasper didn’t understand.

“It’s a human saying that means you need to try and take the next step, meaning you have to let Lapis know how you feel or at least let her tell you and go from there.” 

“I don’t want to see her.” Jasper turned to walk back to the house.

“You’re scared of her.” that made the orange quartz turn her head. “It’s understandable, after what happened when you were Malachite.” 

“Don’t talk about her.” Jasper’s teeth were bared again. 

“Alright, but if you don’t do this now you’re going to regret it. It’s best to do it now, and if you do I promise to leave you be for the rest of the day.” 

“Oh really?” Jasper didn’t want to believe her.

“Really, and if you want I will make sure Pearl leaves you alone too.” Jasper’s eyes stared at her. Garnet knew Pearl hovered around Jasper, and it was slightly annoying to everyone including Steven. Garnet wanted things to stay stable, and they were already walking on thin ice with Jasper. 

“Fine, but only if the pearl stays clear of me from now on.” Garnet put her shades back on. 

“Deal, now follow me.” Garnet took off in a sprint, and she knew Jasper jumped after her. Might as well let her have a workout with the trip there, and thankfully Garnet had Steven contact Peridot to tell them they were coming. It didn’t go too well, but the green gem gave in if Garnet came along. It didn't take long before they reached the barn, and of course the two gems inhabiting the barn were already outside. One looked nervous, and the other looked calmingly angry. 

“Lapis, Peridot.” Garnet greeted them, and Jasper stayed back but kept her eyes on Lapis. 

“Why did you bring her here?” Lapis was next to the pool of water, she expected this to go wrong.

“You two have a lot to talk about, so that’s why you’re going to do it here and no fighting. Peridot and I will give you some privacy.” Peridot looked up at Garnet confused.

“We will?” Garnet kept her focus on the blue gem, and Peridot understood. “Oh yeah, I suppose I can show you some more morps we made, let’s go.” Garnet turned to Jasper.

“I’ll be inside.” Garnet followed behind Peridot and into the barn they went. 

“Is this really a good idea? It’s a bit soon isn’t it?” 

“They need this, it’s best to have it done now than later.” Peridot still looked unsure, but she knew Garnet meant well and could trust her. All they could do now was hope things didn’t get bad, or at least beg that Jasper didn’t pummel Lapis or the other way around. 

 

To Jasper and Lapis:

“If you’ve got something to say then say it.” Jasper folded her arms over her chest and kept glaring at Lapis. “Neither of us want to be here, so let’s get this over with.” 

“Fine, I’ll start with saying that I can’t understand why they even helped you. After all you’ve done you don’t deserve anyone’s sympathy.” 

“And I never asked for it either, the fusion keeps telling me it’s best if I stay.” 

“Yet you listen, first time for that right? Why’d you even agree to come?” 

“To get the fusion and that annoying pearl off my back, why’d you agree?” Lapis’ eyes glared.

“I didn’t, Peridot just told me you were coming with Garnet and that I should try and talk to you. But I don’t see the point.” 

“Because I’m a monster right? Have you forgotten what I said to you on that ship in the ocean?” Lapis glared. “You are the real monster Lapis, with your water bending abilities and your own strength you are as much a beast just as I am.” 

“I’m nothing like you; I would never hurt someone for the fun of it.” Jasper glared.

“You did to me.”

“You deserved it after what you almost did to Steven and the others, thinking yourself all high and mighty just because Yellow Diamond favored you in her court.” amber eyes glared fiercely.

“As if you’re one to talk, I remember when you came back to Homeworld you had no idea what to think when Blue Diamond saw you after centuries. She didn’t even recognize you!” 

“I don’t care about that anymore, I can’t begin to understand Homeworld now and I’m glad I came back here. At least I have friends in Peridot and Steven, you have none.” 

“I don’t need friends…”

“Which just proves that you’re a loser, and you always have been.” Jasper snarled at Lapis. “I don’t know what happened to you out there, but it was no doubt because of your own stupidity.” 

“You…!” Jasper was about to summon her helmet to teach Lapis a lesson, but she stopped. In some horrific way there was truth in the word ‘stupidity’, Jasper had been the one trying to take on multiple corruptions at once and it cost her. She’d let her guard down once, and only once, and now here she was. 

“You know I’m right, I can see it. You actually thought those beasts would listen to you? All you did was make them angry.” 

“Stop…” Jasper started shaking.

“You already made a dumb choice asking me to fuse after Garnet beat you, and that was misery for both of us. Tell me Jasper why would you go and do something worse like capturing corruptions?”

“I did what I had to, it just went wrong.” 

“Oh it went WAY wrong didn’t it? You became so desperate you couldn’t see a bad idea even if it stood directly in front of you.” 

“Stop.” 

“No I’m not gonna stop, you just can’t fully admit you were wrong. You came back here to face an enemy who is long gone, and you blame all your misery on the Crystal Gems.” 

“I didn’t blame them all…”

“You’re still guilty, you hurt everyone you meet all because you don’t have any feeling. You’re as bad as Yellow Diamond.” that made Jasper’s eyes glare harder.

“Don’t disrespect her.” 

“Why not? She’s not here…she’s not gonna come get you either.” Jasper wanted to retort, but didn’t. “You know if you meant anything to her at all she’d have sent someone by now.”

“Blue Diamond won’t come for you, she probably doesn’t care.”

“And I’ve accepted it.”

“Oh really?” Lapis shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter, soon enough I know you’ll do something to hurt the others especially Steven.” Lapis formed her water wings and was eye level with Jasper. “And if you do anything to him I’ll make you pay, worse than what I did as Malachite.” Jasper stood her ground on the outside, but inside she felt the fear coming up.

“I won’t do anything to the small one; I don’t have reason to now.” Jasper had enough and turned on her heel to walk back to the temple. She went around the cliff and spotted Garnet, leaning up against the rocks with her arms crossed over her chest. “You satisfied now?”

“That could’ve gone a lot worse, but it was necessary.”

“Necessary for Lapis to degrade and threaten me? You wanted that to happen?”

“No, but it’s a start for you both. You can’t avoid each other forever, and the first part of recovery is to take things one step at a time.”

“One step…this was a waste of time.”

“Not entirely, yes it was a nasty fight but after a while things will calm down.”

“Or blow up, you just wanted to make me feel worse than I already do! You said this would be good and it wasn’t!” 

“I know, it could’ve gone better or worse but it was a needed step. Now let’s head back, the others will be wondering how it went.”

“Well you can tell them yourself, I don’t want to talk to anyone.” Jasper stormed ahead back to the temple, and instead of going inside she went to a place on the beach and sat down pulling her knees to her chest and placing her head on top. All the others watched as she sat there, but no one seemed to notice the tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

 

Inside the temple:

“Garnet why did you bring her there? If you knew it might go wrong why did you let her and Lapis talk?”

“It was necessary at the time, now unfortunately it’s going to set her back a bit.” Garnet regretted taking Jasper now, after seeing the confrontation go wrong and Lapis hurting Jasper she felt her inner ruby kick herself.

“I’m sure you did it with the best intentions, but you know your visions don’t always work out like they seem.” Garnet glared at Pearl.

“I’m all too aware Pearl, thank you for telling me.”

“G calm down, this isn’t the first time you misjudged things. Though I gotta agree it was too soon.” Amethyst looked at Pearl, who was a bit stunned Amethyst agreed with her.

“Can we fix this? Maybe I can talk to Lapis and…”

“Steven, I made this mistake and I must fix it. It’s not your responsibility, only mine.” Garnet adjusted her visors. “I should’ve seen this…”

“Garnet you know your visions aren’t as fluent as a Sapphire’s, you know there’s flaws in them.”

“Even so I should’ve waited, now Jasper is suffering once again this time from her own inner hate.” the fusion sighed, she had to fix this. 

“I think we should confront Lapis, after today she has to know she can’t blame Jasper for everything.” Pearl and Amethyst shared a look.

“I wanna go too, maybe I can help Lapis see things from Jasper’s point of view.” Garnet reached down and rested her hand on top of Steven’s head.

“It’s good you want to help Steven, but we don’t know Jasper well enough to understand her views.”

“We know she’s upset, angry, frustrated…and scared. That can be a start.”

“Perhaps, but this is something I have to fix. For now let’s leave Jasper be, and I’ll go talk to her later.”

“Garnet…” Pearl tried to touch her shoulder but Garnet turned away towards the window, and Pearl could only sigh. “Never mind, let’s head to the barn.” Pearl and Amethyst lead Steven to the warp pad and disappeared in a flash of light. Garnet stood at the window looking out at Jasper, who hadn’t moved from her spot near the shore. 

‘I told you it was a bad idea!’ Ruby’s voice screamed in her mind.

‘It was necessary, but it wasn’t supposed to become so horrible for her.’ Sapphire’s calm voice bounced back.

‘We should’ve just waited! Jasper can’t face all this at once she’s got a temper and she’s scared!’ 

‘It was a mistake, but we’ll fix it somehow. I’ve seen it.’

“A mistake…a terrible mistake.” Garnet gave herself an inner kick, how could she let this happen? 

‘It wasn’t entirely your fault.’ Sapphire spoke again. 

“But I should’ve waited, now she’s hurt again.” 

‘There’s still hope, count on it.’ 

“Hope.” Garnet knew in her own visions that there was a possible chance for Jasper to be happy, the only thing was that the path to reach that happiness wouldn’t be an easy one to find. Jasper had fought in the war, she’d been hurt by the loss of her comrades, and had lived most of her life on Homeworld trying to be more than what was expected of her.

Yellow Diamond had her under her wing, and when Jasper was loyal to her it would seem that she’d do anything to please the diamonds. That kind of loyalty could blind anyone to the truth, and the truth was the Diamonds cared nothing for lesser gems once their usefulness ran out. It happened to many others before, and the pain that came along was agonizing. When a diamond loses interest or even trust in a gem, it was like a human disowning a member of their family…but with death. 

‘Jasper will have her chance, we just have to help her reach it.’ Garnet wanted to go out there and tell Jasper she was sorry, that somehow things would get better for her. However, now wasn’t the right time; and while she could utter the words to herself, Garnet couldn’t stop the guilt from building up and falling down her cheeks.

“I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there were some things happening in reality that kept me from updating, that and the newer episodes kept me up a good bit. Sorry I made you guys wait again, I’m really trying my best to update all I can. 
> 
> Next chapter we have a slight time skip, and we’ll have a spot for Pearl and Jasper. Pearl’s gonna get some stuff off her chest, and we’ll see how Jasper reacts. Amethyst is gonna have her moment too, something similar to ‘Crack the Whip’, but not entirely. I'm trying to stick to some parts of the show, but I gotta improvise since this is mostly AU.
> 
> Truth be told I have thought about changing the pairing, but I'm sure to who it would be better with. If you guys have any ideas on it feel free to share. 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated, so please leave one if you can!
> 
> Later!


	5. Just a Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry for making you wait again, when you come across writer’s block plus new episodes of this fantastic show you tend to hit a point where you don’t know how to begin. 
> 
> This chapter has another argument here, but it’s gonna go in a different direction. Jasper’s gonna have a talk with Pearl, and then it’s gonna go to Amethyst. Gonna hit some sore spots here on both ends, so be prepared.
> 
> Also, Jasper has a bit of a breakdown here, I know she’s not the type to do so but here it is.
> 
> I don’t own Steven Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

Two weeks later:

After the fight with Lapis Jasper had turned into more of a recluse than she was before; she wouldn’t talk to anyone, wouldn’t even move from her spot by the window. When everyone was out she stayed put, when Steven went to sleep at night Pearl or one of the others would watch them to be safe. Steven tried to talk to her a few times, but Jasper just ignored him. Soon enough everyone just stopped, but they were only doing so until someone could think of a way to make Jasper interact even the slightest. 

“Jasper…Jasper…?” Steven walked up to the huge gem, but she kept her back to him. “Listen Connie and I are going to the library for a while, but I’ll be back later.” she didn’t move.

“You go on Steven, have fun.” Pearl shooed Steven out of the house quickly, but gently. Steven said goodbye again and was gone, so Pearl sighed and turned to Jasper. “Jasper, this has to stop.” Jasper didn’t move or acknowledge that she heard Pearl. “Jasper! Look at me when I’m talking to you!” Pearl walked up to her and grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and yanked it slightly.

“Hey!” Jasper smacked her hand away. “Don’t touch me!” that came out in a growl. 

“Then look at me and listen, this little depression act you’ve been at has to stop! It’s not good for you.”

“Just go away.” Jasper turned around but Pearl wasn’t having it. 

“Hey! I said look at me!” Pearl yanked her hair again and this time Jasper grabbed her tiny wrist, squeezing so hard it could snap. 

“And I said don’t touch me, stupid defective pearl.” 

“Defective or not this is my home you’re in, and if you’re not at least going to get up and move around you can at least listen to what I have to say.” Pearl snatched her wrist back. 

“Why should I listen to you? Give me one good reason why.” 

“Because I want to help you, we all do.” 

“I don’t want nor do I need your help! That fusion tried to help me and all she did was make things worse, especially with Lapis!” 

“Garnet made a mistake, she’s not perfect none of us are. She’s sorry for what happened, but you have to admit if it didn’t happen then it would’ve eventually.” Jasper glared. 

“I don’t care, it’s not news that Lapis hates me.”

“Maybe not, but this isn’t about Lapis. Jasper, what happened to you was horrible; it was something none of us wanted though. You may have been our enemy but you didn’t deserve that.” 

“I still am your enemy, and you’re mine.” 

“Oh really?”

“Yes, we’ll always be enemies no matter what…”

“Then why do you stay here?” 

“Because you’d all hunt me down if I tried to leave, that much is clear. I can’t go back to Homeworld, and I have nowhere else to go so what other choice is there?” Pearl could see the pain in Jasper’s big golden eyes, and she felt her non-existent heart break slightly. 

“Jasper, I know this is hard for you but we want to help. Regardless of the past you have a chance to start over here, that’s what being on earth is about.”

“Save your crystal gem speeches, I’m not interested.” the large gem tried to turn away but Pearl jumped in front of her. “Dammit just leave me alone!”

“No, you’ve been alone for long enough and I said we’re going to talk.”

“Get out of my way…” Jasper looked ready to leap out so Pearl summoned her spear and pointed it at her chest. 

“I don’t want to fight in Steven’s room but I will if you don’t calm down and let me talk.” Jasper snarled at her. “Growl at me all you want, but we’ve both been in wars and we both have fought ugly battles so if you wanna fight then bring it.” Jasper wanted to, she wanted to shut this pearl up so much but…no it wouldn’t be worth it. 

“Why can’t you just let me be?” 

“Because you shouldn’t be alone, especially after…” Pearl lowered her spear slightly. “I know you’ve been hurt, even before all this…but as long as you’re here you might as well accept that we’re gonna help whether you want it or not.” 

“I just want to be alone, we’re not friends.” 

“We aren’t, but you look as if you need some friends so let’s just…talk.” Pearl’s spear vanished and she walked over to the couch, patting the empty spot next to her. Jasper stayed quiet, so Pearl decided to speak first. “How do you feel?” 

“What?” Jasper narrowed her eyes.

“How do you feel, right now?”

“Annoyed with you.”

“Ok, how do you feel about staying here?” 

“Like I don’t want to be here.” Pearl rolled her eyes. 

“Alright then, how do you feel about all of this?” 

“What’s the point?!” Jasper stood up and towered over the pale gem. 

“Point of what Jasper?” oh so she was playing ignorant now?

“You’re asking me these stupid questions and you expect me to give you a different answer?” 

“Yes.” Pearl didn’t budge. “It’s annoying I know, but this helps out.” 

“Helps? HELPS?!!” Jasper shouted so loud the walls shook. “What in the universe makes you think I want anything from you Crystal Gems? Why are you pestering me like this? What the fuck is your deal with me?” Jasper was so angry she couldn’t stop herself, and Pearl could see it.

“Jasper…”

“NO! Don’t pretend you know what it felt like! Don’t pretend you care about me because you don’t! None of you understand! To be held down and ripped apart inside…to be humiliated on this garbage planet by a beast that can’t think for itself…to have everything gone…” tears started pouring out of Jasper’s eyes, curse her own weakness! “You can’t possibly understand…” 

“Jasper stop…” Pearl saw what she’d done now, she’d gone too far. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you like this…”

“Well you did!” Jasper raised her fist and punched Pearl. The smaller gem slammed into the couch and into the wall, leaving a slight dent. “Just stay away from me!” Jasper took off out the door, and ran down the stairs ignoring Pearl’s shouts. She ran down the beach, away from the human areas until she stopped at a rock formation protruding over the ocean. Taking one good look at the shining surface, looking around quickly to see no one nearby, she let out a ferocious scream.

“AAAAGGGHHH!!!!!!” her fists pounded deep into the dirt, over and over again until the ground became soft. The rocks crumbled and cracked, and Jasper lost all composure when she felt the hot tears falling down her face rapidly. 

“No…no…” she started shaking hard, and she curled into a ball not caring if anyone saw her. 

She just didn’t care anymore.

 

Inside the house:

“Pearl, what did you do?!” after Jasper had ran out of the house the temple doors opened and Amethyst entered with Garnet behind her. Pearl had called out Jasper’s name several times, but the warrior didn’t return. 

“I…I just wanted to talk to her.” Pearl sat back down on the couch, covering her mouth trying to stifle her small cries. “I didn’t mean…”

“Pearl, what happened?” Garnet walked up to her. 

“I tried talking to Jasper about what happened, I didn’t ask her outright about it, I just asked how she was.”

“And what did she say?” 

“That she didn’t want to be here but she had no other choice, and then I kept asking her if she was going to be alright and then she kept saying to leave her alone.”

“And you didn’t.” Amethyst glared slightly. “Did you?” 

“No, I told her we wanted to help and she got angry…said she didn’t want our help but I kept trying and then she screamed at me I had no idea how…how it felt to have everything taken and to be completely alone…at least that’s what it sounded like but…she took off.” 

“You pressured her into talking…” Amethyst looked angrier. “C’mon Pearl why did you do that?” 

“I just wanted to help, she’s always at the window just sitting and glaring out at the sea I thought maybe a talk would do her some good.” Garnet removed her visor and glared slightly, oh yeah Pearl knew the look too well. 

“You can’t just force someone to talk Pearl, not about something so traumatic. Jasper was trained and raised to be a fighter, it’s all she’s ever known; she’s fought and won battles in the name of Homeworld, always believing herself to be strong. Then she comes here, forced to relive the war, winds up fused and trapped under the sea for months, rejected by Lapis, left alone with nothing but her thoughts and then she is attacked and brutalized by corruptions. She was violated by them, and while I admit what I did was wrong you turn around and try to force it out of her!”

“I didn’t mean to…”

“I know, but you didn’t think this through…just like before.” Pearl looked down in shame, she knew Garnet was talking about Sardonyx when Peridot was still active as a homeworld gem. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I just…” Pearl put her face in her hands. 

“You made another mistake, though this one might’ve set Jasper back.” Garnet sighed. “This is getting us nowhere.” 

“So what can we do?” 

“Right now I don’t know, we just need to approach this lightly but Amethyst I think you should…”

“Garnet, Amethyst isn’t here.” Pearl pointed to the spot where Amethyst had been standing, and she wasn’t there. Garnet saw the door was slightly opened and sighed again. “Garnet?”

“Let’s just hope this doesn’t make things worse.” 

 

On the beach:

Amethyst had left the house quietly when Garnet was talking to Pearl; she shouldn’t have left so fast but she needed to get away. Pearl had done something stupid, with good intentions but stupid still. Everyone could see Jasper was hurting, and everyone wanted to help but Amethyst knew that with their own history none of them could actually compare to Jasper. 

Pearl had been in love with Rose, loyal to her, and Rose had cared for her a lot but she fell in love with Greg. She spent all her time with him, and she gave birth to his son; Pearl had been heartbroken, but she loved Rose enough to let her have Steven and protect him. Pearl still didn’t care much for Greg, but she was civil and loved Rose’s son. Pearl fought with Rose in battle, next to her, she did things she wasn’t proud of but Rose was her anchor. 

Garnet, or Ruby and Sapphire, they were love at first sight. Garnet didn’t believe in that, but based on the story it looked a good bit like it. They had fought with Rose and Pearl, against the diamonds, against all of Homeworld’s army and they made it out together. Sapphire had been in Blue Diamond’s court, and she turned on her to save Ruby’s life. If that didn’t show love, then what did?

Amethyst didn’t have much to go on herself, she wasn’t around in the war. She didn’t fight like they had, she wasn’t like them. She was small, smaller than what other Amethysts were supposed to be, Peridot had said Amethysts were supposed to be big and burly, yet Amethyst was small and stocky. She was defective, if homeworld had seen her she might’ve been given a lower rank or shattered on sight. When Rose had found her in the Kindergarten she was stunned, and Rose accepted her as did the others. 

“What do you want Runt?” Amethyst broke out of her own thoughts when she heard Jasper’s voice, and spotted the larger gem looking at her from her spot on some rocks, some crushed rocks. 

“Whoa…” the damage was brutal, Amethyst knew Jasper was tough but whoa. “I didn’t follow you, I was just walking around.” 

“Yeah, right.” Jasper turned away.

“I’m serious; I left the house to get away from G and Pearl. I can’t believe Pearl…” that made Jasper turn back around.

“What? What did she tell you?” 

“Nothing, just that she made you angry and she took it too far.” Amethyst kept her guard up, she’d only faced against Jasper one time and that was when she first came to Earth. This chick could beat her easily, but she’d fight if she had to.

“Go away.”

“Ok, but can I say something first?” Jasper grunted. “I’m not gonna apologize for what Pearl and Garnet did, because I’m sure you’re sick of hearing them. I am gonna say sorry, because despite what happened…you didn’t deserve that.” Amethyst turned to walk away, but she stopped when she heard loud footsteps behind her. 

“Why would you apologize for that? You’re my enemy, even if you’re weak.” Amethyst glared a bit.

“Because I’m not gonna wish you pain despite all you did to my friends, I’m not like you homeworld chumps. I don’t like hurting others for fun.” 

“What would you know? You weren’t around during the war.” 

“I know, but I know details that Garnet and Pearl told me.”

“And what was that? That Rose Quartz fought bravely and led them to victory?” 

“Not without huge costs, on both sides.” she was treading on thin ice here. 

“Yeah well Rose isn’t here anymore is she?” 

“So what? She was a good person, you’re not.” 

“You don’t know me.” 

“And I don’t think I ever will…because you don’t want help right?” Jasper just glared. “Well fine by me, you don’t want help you’re not going to get it. Just don’t mope around, we get you’re hurt, you’re angry, but don’t take it out on us.”

“You…”

“Don’t start! I don’t want to hear the same crap you told Pearl, she’s upset too she didn’t mean to anger you. She messed up, and frankly I think we’re all messed up right now.” Jasper’s eyes widened. 

“You don’t get it runt…you just don’t.” Jasper was about to turn around, but Amethyst took a risk and grabbed her hand.

“What don’t I get? C’mon what is it?” 

“Ugh…why are you Crystal traitors so damn stubborn?” Jasper kept her gaze in the opposite direction. “I am a quartz soldier, meant to fight for Homeworld, for Yellow Diamond…I had everything made out for me, and what am I now?”

“A lost soldier far from home.” Amethyst shrugged. “I know I was supposed to be normal, but I’m not.”

“You’re right, you’re not.” Jasper turned that time, and the dark look in her eyes made Amethyst slightly nervous. “You could’ve been just like me, you should’ve been me.” Jasper pointed at her chest. “Yet what are you instead?” 

“What?” Amethyst glared.

“Just a joke.” something in Amethyst snapped, and she couldn’t stop the words that came out.

“At least people like jokes, and if I’m a joke…then you’re just pathetic.” Jasper’s eyes flared up in anger, and she raised her fist to strike Amethyst but the smaller gem moved out of the way just in time. Jasper tried again and Amethyst kept dodging, until Jasper grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against a rock wall. Her grip was strong, but Amethyst could tell something was off with the warrior.

“Who’s pathetic now runt?” Jasper gave a nasty smirk.

“You.” Amethyst summoned her whip and it wrapped around Jasper’s neck tightly. Jasper let out a choked cry trying to remove it and it gave Amethyst enough time to move away and backflip onto a taller rock. 

“You’ll pay for that!!” Jasper snarled at her. Amethyst wasn’t sure what was going on, Jasper could’ve taken her down easily but something was definitely off.

“Maybe, you could’ve beaten me y’know…but you didn’t; and that tells me one thing.”

“And what’s that?”

“That you’re not at full power, you’re…hey…” Amethyst saw Jasper’s stance sway slightly, and she could see somehow Jasper was sweating. “Are you ok?” 

“Fine…runt…” Jasper stepped back, holding her forehead. “Ugh…”

“Jasper…?” Amethyst’s eyes widened when she saw Jasper’s eyes roll into the back of her head, and she jumped down when she saw Jasper fall backwards onto the sand. “Jasper!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry about the cliffy, I hate them too!
> 
> This was the best I could do at the moment, with all the new episodes and everything I gotta figure out what else to go. I said it’s AU, but I wanna keep the events in order with the show though I might need to improvise some more. Yeah I wanted to make Amethyst a bit of a badass, so please no flames here.
> 
> I’ll be working on the next one this weekend, I don’t want to leave you waiting too long again. 
> 
> Next chapter we have some news coming, and it’ll explain more about Jasper’s behavior and why she didn’t beat Amethyst to a pile of gem dust. 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated, so please leave some!
> 
> Later!


	6. PTSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here comes the next one, and hopefully this one helps more than the last few have.
> 
> This is mostly going to involve Steven, Connie, Priyanka Maheswaran, and we’re gonna bring Peridot towards the end. There will be a cliffy don't kill me!! 
> 
> We’re gonna hear some on PTSD here, and I did some research so hopefully this works out.
> 
> Also, keep in mind Steven is 14 despite acting younger than his age, and Connie is 12 so we gotta keep words low here, for now. 
> 
> I don’t own Steven Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

Maheswaran residence:

“Ok, last of the homework…done!” Connie slammed the cover of her science textbook closed and shoved it to the side with the rest of her school stuff. She’d been working on it since she got home, and only finished quicker because Steven had come by for a visit. “Now we just have to wait until Mom gets home.” 

“When’s that?” Connie looked at the clock, it was almost six. 

“Any minute now, she usually gets off at 5:30 or she’d text me if she ran late.” Steven had left with Connie earlier that day, and it wasn’t just to hang out this time. Connie had been watching Jasper from afar, and she could tell there was more to the large gem than most could see. So far everything the CG’s had done only made things worse, so Connie thought perhaps her mom would know something. 

“Can she really help us here? I mean I know she’s a doctor but…?” he didn’t want to insult Dr. Maheswaran, but she was a surgeon MD, could she know what’s wrong with Jasper? 

“She told me once she minored in psychology, so she could help a little. We just have to wait and see.” 

“Ok.” Steven wasn’t sure what to think, he knew Jasper was hurt physically and emotionally but he didn’t know what to do. None of the gems did either, this was worse than anything they’d ever seen. Pearl told him not to worry, but he did anyway; Steven kept quiet until he heard the front door open up and Dr. Maheswaran entered the living room. 

“Connie.” 

“Mom!” Connie ran up and hugged her mom, making Steven smile. “How was your day?” 

“Busy, very busy, what about yours?”

“The same, I invited Steven over dad said it was fine.” Priyanka smiled at Steven.

“Hello Steven, are you alright?” she noticed the look on his face.

“Yeah…no not really.” Steven looked away.

“Is something wrong?” Connie led Priyanka to the couch. 

“Mom, this isn’t easy to talk about but…we want your advice on something.” Priyanka’s eyebrows rose slightly.

“Ok, go on.” Connie looked at Steven. 

“It’s…you know how I’ve been helping Steven and the Crystal Gems out with missions and all?” Priyanka nodded. “Well…some weeks ago this new gem named Jasper showed up. She came here with Peridot from Homeworld, and to sum it up she’s been causing problems until recently.” 

“What happened?” Connie took a deep breath and carefully explained everything; Jasper’s attack, her being with the gems, the fight with Lapis, and a small backstory to where everything made Priyanka’s eyes widen. 

“That’s…pretty much it.” Connie’s face went red, and Steven had some tears in his eyes. 

“Connie, Steven…you said Jasper is your enemy?” they nodded. “She’s been hurt, and you’re helping her out?” Connie looked away.

“Well…” Steven touched her shoulder. 

“We’ve tried, the gems have tried but everything just drives Jasper away.” 

“You said she was in a war?” Steven nodded again. “Did she ever get help for that?”

“I…I don’t know, but I doubt they have things like therapy on Homeworld. From what Garnet and the others said, gems there don’t get help like us when we fight in a war. They fight, they win, and then they stay put until they’re needed again.” Priyanka frowned.

“That’s not good…”

“I know, it’s so twisted up there…everything from what Pearl and the other’s say it’s like the place is run by dictators…the diamonds, they’re the ones in charge. They just use gems like slaves, even if they don’t see it that way.” Steven felt tears come to his eyes, thinking about not only Ruby and Sapphire’s story but also what Pearl must’ve known, and the war where most gems died because they were meant to fight.

“Well I don’t know much about gems on homeworld, but I can see that they have a warped system.” 

“Yeah no kidding…” Connie sighed.

“Connie, for starters you and Steven should probably stay clear of Jasper for a while. At least until things calm down; second, from what you’re telling me…oh dear I don’t think I should say it.” 

“Why not?” Steven wanted to know what they could do, if it would help Jasper he could at least tell the gems. 

“Mom, is this an adult thing?” Priyanka nodded. Despite Connie and Steven beign almost and already teenagers…this wasn’t something they needed to completely understand at their age.

“Based on how you described this Jasper when you found her and her behavior up until now…it sounds like she’s suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. It’s when a person or in this case, a gem, suffers from persistent mental and emotional stress as a result of injury or severe psychological shock, typically involving disturbance of sleep and constant vivid recall of the experience, with dulled responses to others and to the outside world. Most people who get it are those who witness or experience horrible situations like war, or seeing a loved one be hurt or worse, even things like accidents.”

“Well…gems don’t sleep but…you mean Jasper could be recalling everything that’s happened to her because of the attack?” Priyanka nodded. 

“Sometimes people try to push the memories down until they can’t recall them, until something similar happens and it triggers a flashback. For instance…I had a friend who’d been in a car accident with her husband some years ago, they were driving home from a night out when this truck ran a stop light and hit them dead on.” Steven’s eyes widened.

“Did they make it ok?” Priyanka nodded.

“She had some busted ribs and a broken tibia, along with some head trauma but she made it out fine, her husband on the other hand suffered some worse head trauma and went into a coma for about a month. His doctors, including myself, weren’t sure if he would wake up because the damage was horrible, so he had some surgery but he was stable and we kept a close watch on him. She never left his side.” 

“Was he ok?” Connie asked.

“He has some disabilities because of the crash, but he’s doing better. My friend…well for weeks after the accident she had trouble sleeping, she couldn’t eat, and could hardly go to work without fear of the accident happening again. It affected her badly, and everyone around her tried to help and say she’d be alright but she wasn’t.” Priyanka closed her eyes. “Either way…the only chance she had of moving forward was getting some help, so she saw a counselor. It was a slow process, but she eventually learned to live her life without so much fear again.”

“But mom…Jasper won’t see a therapist.” 

“I know sweetie, and I need you both to know that even if you want to help someone, so badly that you’d go behind their back to get some advice, if they don’t want help then it won’t happen.” 

“But we can’t just leave Jasper alone to suffer!” 

“Steven, not everyone can be helped. Some people just have their own ways of dealing with the pain, Jasper has fought some ugly battles in the past, and she’s not going to open up to just anyone. War changes people, and based on what you’re telling me…Jasper has too much pain locked up not just in her body but also in her head and heart.” 

“Umm…mom what can we do?” 

“It’s like I said, leave Jasper be and tell the gems to do the same. Don’t pressure her, don’t patronize her, just give her space. If she wants help…then she has to be the one to take the first step and ask.” 

“But what if she doesn’t?” Steven wanted nothing more than to help, but he could see the truth in the words. 

“Unfortunately I don’t have a direct answer to that, but what I can do is give you a book on PTSD and other traumatic disorders. It has a lot of information on how to approach this carefully; perhaps you and the gems can read it over and Connie…?”

“Yeah mom?” 

“For now, if you and Steven hang out let it be here or near the boardwalk…just until Jasper calms down and until I can trust she won’t hurt either of you.” judging by the doctor’s face that might not happen for a long while now, but Steven and Connie agreed. “I’ll get you the book soon, ok?” 

“Ok.” Connie hugged Priyanka and Steven sat down on the couch. This hadn’t gone on like he’d hoped but he knew that Dr. Maheswaran was right, at least it seemed that way. Maybe he could talk to his dad and see if he said the same things? 

“Are you alright Steven?” Connie moved towards him. 

“Huh? Oh yeah…” Steven just wanted to help Jasper out, but he shouldn’t push it. 

Buzzzz Buzzzzzz

“Oh that’s my phone…” Steven pulled out his cell and saw it was his dad calling. “Hello?” 

“Hey Steven, you’d better stay clear of the temple something’s wrong with Jasper.”

“Dad are you there now? What happened?” 

“Yeah…” Greg paused. “Amethyst said she collapsed on the beach, had to drive her back to the temple. Garnet and Pearl are inside, so is Peridot for some reason.” 

“Huh?” ok that was odd, but not completely. 

“Pearl and Garnet think you should stay with me until they can find out what’s wrong, so I’ve got some of your stuff for the night.”

“But I could help!” 

“I know you could Stuball but this is a gem thing, and you’re a gem too I know but I think you should sit this one out for now. Are you still at Connie’s?” 

“Yeah, her mom came in a while ago.” 

“Alright, I’ll come pick you up and we’ll get some pizza or something ok?” 

“Ok dad, I’ll see you soon.” Steven hung up his phone and turned to the two girls. “My dad’s gonna come pick me up, I’m gonna stay with him tonight.” 

“Is everything ok?” Connie asked and Steven shrugged.

“I don’t know, but they don’t want me at home for now so I gotta stay with dad.” 

“Don’t worry too much Steven, I’m sure the other gems can handle this.” Priyanka smiled. Steven still wasn’t sure, but he would wait on answers for now. 

“Yeah, me too.” 

 

Back at the temple:

“You said she just passed out on the beach?” Amethyst rolled her eyes at the question; it was the fifth time Pearl and Peridot had asked that question. 

“YES!!” Amethyst shouted. “We fought a little, she didn’t put up too much of a fight though, and then we argued and she went down into the sand. That’s all!” 

“Amethyst we just want to be certain, please don’t shout.” After Greg had found and helped Amethyst load Jasper into the van and back to the temple the other gems had gathered her inside and called Peridot. They set her down on the bed, and Jasper’s body was not only feeling heavier than usual, but she was hot to the touch and sweating. 

“Ok, Peridot can you do anything?” Peridot didn’t look too sure. 

“I don’t know, I’m a technician but I can see something’s up here.” Peridot felt Jasper’s face and neck. “She’s burning up, we should try to cool her down.” 

“On it!” Amethyst ran to the kitchen area and wet a rag with cold water before placing it over Jasper’s forehead. 

“Try blotting it on her face, but gently.” Amethyst did so, and she noticed Jasper’s breathing was slowing. 

“Y’know, when she fought me on the beach…it was like she wasn’t trying…”

“Explain Amethyst, please.” Garnet had worry in her voice. 

“She felt light, I mean…weak. I remember she knocked us all out when we were captured but now it’s like…”

“Like she’s losing her strength?” Peridot had a slight look of realization on her face. 

“Yeah.” Peridot put a finger to her lips and started pacing back and forth. “Peri?” 

“I think…no it can’t be…it’s not possible…”

“Peridot…?” Pearl was getting antsy, as was Amethyst. Peridot only mumbled and paced when she had an idea. 

“It can’t be…she would’ve noticed…”

“Noticed what Peridot?” Pearl tried to get the smaller gem’s attention but Peridot kept on pacing. 

“She’d have been locked up, it can’t just be…” Peridot stopped when Pearl slammed her fist down on the coffee table. 

“WHAT IS IT PERIDOT?!” she screamed, and the other gems except Garnet jumped. 

“Sorry…it’s just if this is what I think it might be, then we’re gonna likely be in trouble.”

“Peri, just tell us would you?” Peridot sighed.

“I will, but to be completely sure…I need to check something. To do that, I need Pearl and Amethyst at Jasper’s legs, and Garnet here at Jasper’s head…to hold her just in case she wakes up.” the gems went into place, placing their hands gently at the legs and shoulders. Peridot carefully and quietly approached Jasper, and started feeling her stomach. She prodded and felt around, but gasped when she touched the area just above Jasper’s navel. She did it again, and again, until she pulled back and the other gems moved with her. 

“Well?” Pearl stepped closer, and she saw the look of amazement and horror on Peridot’s face. 

“It’s just as I feared…the weakness, the fever, the moods, it all points to only one thing.” the other gems leaned in closer. “Jasper’s pregnant.” 

“WHAAAT?!!” Pearl screamed only to have Garnet clap a hand over her mouth.

“Are you sure Peridot?” the green gem nodded.

“I felt it, the egg in her belly…and it’s big but still growing.” 

“Wait…I thought gems couldn’t get pregnant…with other gems.” Amethyst was confused.

“They can’t…well not all gems are capable of conceiving but there are some rare exceptions.” Pearl looked at Peridot. “And it seems Jasper is one of them.” 

“I thought the diamonds had taken them all and kept them hidden away, because if that were true Jasper shouldn’t have come back to Earth in the first place.” 

“Could she have hidden it?” Amethyst hated to think what might’ve happened if Jasper had stayed on Homeworld. 

“No, all gems are scanned for this ability. If they have it then the diamonds keep them locked up and pretty much…inseminate them with sperm from other gems such as another quartz soldier or an elite.” Peridot’s face blushed. “They’re not allowed to leave the colony, not without permission from the diamonds themselves.”

“Then how did Jasper get past it all?” 

“It could be possible that Yellow Diamond might’ve overlooked it, or she just kept it a secret because Jasper is one of her best soldiers.” Peridot glanced back at Jasper. “Something’s not right though…based on how big the egg is she’s already halfway through the pregnancy.” 

“How long do they last?” Amethyst looked at Pearl. 

“Nine to ten months depending on the egg, so I think it’s safe to say this egg isn’t one of the corruptions’.” Pearl and Peridot shuddered. “And it can’t be Lapis’ egg, no the timing is off…” 

“So what Jasper’s gonna lay an egg and then what? Let it hatch?” 

“The egg will be laid before the last month is up, and then after that month is over the baby should be born. My guess is the other mother of the egg is a quartz as well, but Jasper’s body should’ve had signs coming during our trip here. Unless…”

“Unless she knew she was pregnant, or she…”

“Or her body is defective somehow, that might be why. All I know is that Jasper has at least three or four months left before the gemling is born, and as for who its sire is…only she can tell us that.” 

“And she won’t…” Garnet rubbed her fingers against her visor. “This isn’t going to be easy.” 

“It’s already difficult, we don’t know what to do and if a gemling is born then…” Pearl paled, and Amethyst caught it.

“Wait…what’s wrong with baby gems? Are they monsters or something?” 

“No, they’re just…” Peridot paused. “I’ve never seen a gemling, but I’ve read reports on where they can be easy and difficult…especially young quartzes. Rowdy, beastly, obnoxious, stubborn…let’s just say the difficult ones were…disciplined.” Pearl had tears in her eyes. 

“Wait…after the babies are born what happens to them?” Peridot looked away, and Pearl decided to answer.

“Their mothers watch over and nurse them for the first few months, but after that they’re taken away for training…and they don’t see their mothers again for a long time, or never.” 

“What kind of hellhole is Homeworld?!” Amethyst was now glad she’d never been there, if it was ruled to where gems were slaves to other gems and forced to breed with their children taken away, then she counted her blessings on Earth.

“Not important right now, let’s wait until Jasper wakes up so we can talk with her.” Pearl looked at Garnet.

“Will she talk?” Garnet had answered before, but paused for several seconds before answering. 

“It can go either way, we’ll have to wait and see.” 

Wait and see…easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the last minute I decided to have the pregnancy bit come around a little differently, first it was gonna be the corruptions', or Lapis', but then I throw in an OC who we'll wait to see or hear about after Jasper wakes up. Question is, if Jasper has the ability to give birth, why keep it a secret or better yet, why didn't Yellow Diamond do something? 
> 
> I also decided to add in a new pairing with Jasper, which will help out in the future chapters. There's still gonna be some Garnet/Jasper, but it's gonna change up later. Also Steven doesn't know the entire story of Jasper's attack besides her beating, y'know overprotective Pearl and all, so don't hate on that please.
> 
> Leave a comment please, they're much appreciated!
> 
> Later!


	7. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I’m glad you guys liked the little twist I put in the last chapter, truth be told I wasn’t sure if you would or not. 
> 
> This chapter Jasper wakes up, and the others are gonna drill into her about the pregnancy. We won’t learn the identity of the sire until later, but you’ll get an idea of what gem type. Also, Peridot is gonna talk with Jasper and we’ll see where that goes.
> 
> Characters are non-canon here just so you don't forget :). 
> 
> Jasper shows some of her softer side, but only to Peridot.
> 
> I don’t own Steven Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

CG temple:

It took a whole day before Jasper woke up, and when she did she was not a happy gem. First off she wakes up to see herself surrounded by the Crystal Gems, and then second they have Peridot there…and that wasn’t good. The last thing she remembered was being on the beach with the runt, and then nothing. Getting up into a seated position, Jasper could see this wasn’t going to go well. 

“Oh good you’re up.” the Pearl walked up to her. “How do you feel?” 

“Peachy, what the fuck do you think?” Pearl flinched at the harsh tone. 

“Hey she was just concerned, chill out.” the runt glared.

“Why are you here?” she had her focus on the tech gem, and Peridot wasn’t fazed by Jasper’s glare. 

“They called me over AFTER you passed out on the beach, and I think you know what this is about.” all eyes fell on her, and Jasper growled, but let her gaze fall to the floor. 

“So you know.” Jasper put a hand on her belly. 

“That you’re pregnant with a gemling? Yes I did a very thorough examination, and I felt the egg.”

“You had no right to…”

“Maybe not, but when you get sick and pass out on their territory…” Peridot pointed to the other gems in the room. “Then yes they have to make sure all is well with you…to an extent.”

“It’s no one’s business but mine, and the egg is fine.”

“Fine? The fact that the gemling is still alive is a freaking miracle! You could’ve lost her in the crash, the fusion, the fighting…you’re lucky your body is so damn tough otherwise you’d lose her for good!” 

“You think I don’t know that?!” Jasper tried to stand but the dizziness prevented it. 

“Don’t overwork yourself, it’s not good for the baby.” Pearl stepped up. “Look, I’m sorry I upset you, we all are. None of us can understand nor possibly come close to what you’ve gone through…but we want to help.”

“I don’t want your help!” 

“Well if you weren’t pregnant we’d respect that, but since you are…” Pearl looked at Garnet. 

“You need to stay here, until the gemling is born, Peridot knows about caring for gemlings.” 

“Actually I only know the basics, feeding, sleeping, that sort of stuff. The rest is up to the mother.” 

“This is none of your concern…just let me go.” 

“We can’t, your body is slowly losing its strength. The pregnancy is going to take a huge toll on you until the egg comes out. It’s like that with all carriers, gem pregnancies use the energy from the mother to grow, and after the egg comes the mother’s job is to keep it safe and warm until it hatches. By then your instincts will kick in and well…you’re gonna be very overprotective.” 

“You read all that?” Pearl looked at Peridot with amazement.

“Yeah, it’s just in case an ‘unauthorized’ breeding takes place, which rarely does and if possibly…they just get taken away.” Peridot looked to the other end of the room. 

“You’ve seen that happen?” Peridot nodded. 

“Another Peridot, Era 1 to be exact…she had a fling with a ruby and well…I never saw her after that though her file said she was reassigned after the birth.” Jasper flinched, and the others noticed.

“Jasper, Peridot was able to pinpoint a close range of when you conceived the gemling.” Pearl summed it up pretty good. “We know it’s not Lapis’, and it’s not the corruptions’ either.” 

“So what you want to know the sire? It’s no one you know.” Jasper didn’t know why she didn’t just get up and walk out, but her conscience told her to stay put. 

“Jasper, it’s clear to us you’re afraid of something, or someone. Is that why you came to Earth? Why you kept it a secret?” Peridot walked up and touched Jasper’s hand, and she didn’t move or pull it away. 

“You think I didn’t have good reason?” Jasper spoke lowly. “If Yellow Diamond found out about my carrier traits she would’ve kept me for herself.” all the eyes widened, except Garnet. 

“You mean she would’ve…” Jasper shook her head, she phased that sentence wrong.

“No, she would’ve just kept me at her side and ‘picked’ potential mates for breeding. Homeworld is losing resources, so they make sure if any new gem has carrier abilities they are registered and taken to some place where they’re cared for until they mate. Once the babies come they care for them until they’re old enough to start training, separated from their mothers and likely never see them again as they get sent to other colonies for services.” Jasper looked away. “The mothers are given a rest, and tested to see if they can breed again…if so then they’re kept there until they can’t breed anymore.”

“What happens after they can’t have babies anymore?” Amethyst was almost afraid to ask. 

“They’re put back in their original place of service, or demoted if they’re weakened from birthing. There aren’t that many around anymore, and I will NOT submit to that life.” 

“But Peri said…” Amethyst looked at the green gem. 

“It’s what the data implied.” 

“In rare cases they are shattered, but at most they’re just kept apart from others.”

“How do you know so much though?” Jasper looked up.

“I was often used to guard the carriers, only select soldiers and agates are given such authority. Pearls are used to help care for them, soldiers are protection, and agates make sure everything stays in order.” everyone went silent, none sure what to say. 

“So…what happens to the lesser ones?” Peridot was the only one brave enough to ask.

“The demoted gems often are looked down upon, as if they’re used goods. An Emerald once, she was a general for Yellow Diamond and she gave birth to three strong emeralds but she was so weak afterwards she was forced to become a guard, of lower rank. She lost most privileges that went with her status, so she was taken in by Blue Diamond.” 

“That’s better than being killed.” Jasper glared at Pearl. 

“You have no idea how difficult it gets on Homeworld when you lose everything, especially if you’re an elite. Everyone respects you at first because of your rank, but when you’re brought down because of a rare ability, one that can weaken your entire body; everyone looks at you like you’re some kind of freak. As if you’re just a common Pearl or Ruby, made to serve only until your usefulness runs out and kept in the shadows.” 

“Umm…” Pearl looked slightly ashamed. “I-I’m sorry.” 

“That’s why you didn’t tell anyone, but it still doesn’t explain your pregnancy. Was it just a random hookup or…?” Amethyst stepped forward, but Jasper looked away. 

“Were you…?” 

“No.” Jasper didn’t know why she was telling them all this, it was just coming out of her like word vomit. “But I might as well have been.” 

“Jasper…” Garnet stepped forward, and Jasper gave her a really nasty glare. “We’re sorry you’ve gone through so much, and we’ve only added to it. We understand you wish to be left alone, but like it or not you’re going to need our help with this. You don’t have to go through it alone.” 

“I told you I don’t…”

“We know, but after today you’re going to need it. You’re lucky this time all you did was faint, it could get worse.” Garnet took off her eyes. “I may not know much about gem pregnancies, but if you allow us to help…it could be of great benefit.” 

“I would sooner shatter myself than let you traitors help me!” Jasper snarled, though she didn’t really mean to. 

“Jasper please.” Peridot stepped up. “I know you and I aren’t exactly friends, but even if you don’t want them to help…” she paused. “Will you let me help?” 

“You?” 

“I might be with them now, but I know a good bit on how to take care of you until the egg comes. I mean…we spent months in space together, with a mutual understanding, but I can help.” 

“I’m not going back to that shack.” 

“You don’t have to, I’ll just come see you every week. I’m sure we can fix you a space here…one with lots and lots of cushions.” Peridot looked at Pearl. “Most gem mothers get a thing for softness when they’re close to birth, so we’re gonna likely need hundreds.” Pearl paled, if that was possible.

“Oh dear…well I suppose we could just move the coffee table and fix up a bed here. Although it’ll have to be kept tidy, seeing as this is Steven’s room.”

“Is she gonna have cravings for food? Human moms get weird when they’re pregnant, they crave odd stuff.” Peridot gave Amethyst a look.

“No, gems crave other things when pregnant but we’ll get to that later. Jasper?” Jasper hated to admit it, but Peridot was right. She’d seen how other gems had been in their own pregnancies, as they progressed they needed assistance with almost everything. Even if she was a warrior, she’d fainted in a battle with the runt. 

“Fine, Peridot can help and I’ll stay here but NO ONE touches my stomach! Again!” 

“Unless you ask.” Peridot said it for her. 

“Whatever, and you two…” Jasper pointed at Pearl and Garnet. “Keep your distance from me.” the two gems nodded. 

“I’ll go into town and see what I can find for a bed, Garnet?” 

“I’ll go too, Amethyst you go and tell Steven and Connie what’s happened.” 

“Umm…Peri?” 

“I gotta stay with Jasper, she’s still a little weak.” Jasper didn’t bother protesting, she was just glad the Crystal Gems were leaving. “I’ll be fine Amethyst.” 

“Ok, but scream if you need us.” Amethyst left out the door with the other two, and Jasper leaned back against the couch. 

“Here.” Peridot pulled out some big cloth and covered Jasper’s lower half. “That ok?” 

“Yeah.” Jasper allowed it, it felt nice. “Why are you helping me?” 

“For my own reasons, but one is because you need it. Another is because I can keep the others off your back, I know you don’t want anything to do with them.”

“So?” 

“Well I can’t say I fully blame you, but I wish you’d lose a little of the hostility. You’re in a delicate condition like it or not, so you have to be careful.”

“I’ve been fine up until now.” Jasper looked away. 

“Well now the pregnancy is taking its toll, you’ve got another four months to wait until the egg comes and hatches. Can you put a little trust in me?”

“Why should I?”

“Because I want to help you, not because I have to because I want to; I do have some respect for you as a quartz soldier, and I know your pressure points so to speak.”

“You’re such a weakling.” 

“Maybe, but this weakling is your only chance of getting through this pregnancy without repercussions.” the quartz warrior leaned back further into the couch, and Peridot saw a large hand move to touch her stomach, right on the egg. 

“Oh…” Peridot didn’t mean to gasp.

“What?” 

“Jasper, do you want this baby?” Jasper looked away. “I know you don’t trust me, but whatever we talk about stays between us.” 

“Why?”

“Well because I respect your privacy, I get why you kept it a secret now. I respected you as a warrior, and even now I still hold some.”

“Even if you’re with them now? And Lapis?” Peridot shrugged.

“They’ve shown me a different way, and it’s more than anything I ever knew on Homeworld.” Jasper sighed. “Besides Lapis and I are…well we’re making it work but there’s still quite a few obstacles.”

“I did, when I first realized it I felt…happy. I was going to ask to be reassigned to another colony, long enough to have the baby until I could take her somewhere safe.” Peridot’s eyebrows rose up to her forehead.

“There are other colonies with carriers?” Jasper nodded.

“Few, but they’re better than Homeworld without the Diamonds breathing down your neck. The agates at least allow you some freedom so long as you’re under watch. I could’ve kept my baby.”

“How do you know about that?” Peridot had never heard of any other colonies having carriers. 

“It’s kept secret because when the diamonds aren’t around some of the gems are less stressed, the only reason I found out was because one agate let it slip. I kept her secret, and that was years ago.”

“Oh.” it didn’t make much sense, but it was a way out. If any diamond found out about secret unauthorized pregnancies the responsible parties would be shattered. 

“If I hadn’t come here I could’ve left, I could have been on another colony.”

“And then Yellow Diamond asked for your services.” Jasper gave a dry chuckle. “And because I needed an escort.” 

“She specifically asked for me, why I don’t know but…at least I can have the kid here without getting hunted.” that was the only good thing about being on Earth for Jasper. She could have the baby here, but she didn’t know what to do after that. 

“But do you want it? Do you want her?” 

“I do, but I can’t keep her.” Peridot glared slightly.

“Why not?” 

“Do you really need to ask me that?” Jasper’s glare returned. “I’m stuck on this miserable forsaken planet, beaten by Rose Quartz and her lackeys, abandoned by Homeworld…and raped by monsters!! Now I’m trapped in the base of the Crystal Gems with no hope of leaving because my body is weak!” Peridot felt the guilt pile up when she saw tears form in the corners of Jasper’s eyes. 

“Jasper…” Peridot wanted to argue that Jasper would have help with the baby, and she knew the others would never abandon a child. Jasper though was obviously upset, and she didn’t need any more stress. “We should stop this, you need to rest.” 

“Yeah…” Peridot adjusted the blanket and helped Jasper prop up her feet. 

“Are you hot?” 

“A bit.” Peridot looked around and noticed the bowl with water and a rag on the coffee table. She rewet the rag, wrung it out, and laid it out on Jasper’s forehead. 

“That help?” 

“Yeah.”

“Ok, I’ll just umm…I’ll be up there.” Peridot quickly ran up to the bed where Steven slept, and the two gems just stayed quiet. 

“Hey Peridot?” 

“Yeah Jasper?” 

“Whatever we talked about…don’t you dare say anything to anyone.” 

“I won’t, not even to Lapis.” Peridot might have defected from Homeworld, but she could keep a secret. 

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took longer than I thought. Sorry it’s so short too, had to bring out more on the gemling though. 
> 
> This wasn’t exactly easy to write, since gems technically don’t have children one has to improvise. I know in the last chapter it looked like Homeworld was cruel to ‘carriers’ but I thought with Peridot being the tech/researcher she is, would shine some more light on it. Plus I wanted to let Jasper have some insight as well, after all she was favored on Homeworld by some. 
> 
> Peridot and Jasper are gonna get close, since I wanted Jasper to have someone after the gems messed things up. Jasper needs someone she can ‘trust’ and since she and Peridot came to Earth together I figured why not? This is at least until things really kick up.
> 
> The whole thing with Jasper telling them about Homeworld just kinda happened, figured why not let her tell her side and Peridot give hers if it helps? As for the 'secret' pregnancies on another colony, more of that will be explained later.
> 
> Smut shall come soon, I can’t say if it’ll be next chapter or the chapter after. 
> 
> There shall be a time skip too, not big though.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated so please leave some!
> 
> Later!


	8. Soft and Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, sorry I made you wait longer than I planned, but hey at least it wasn’t super long right?
> 
> This chapter gets a little further along with Jasper staying at the temple, and more of her pregnancy. Steven’s gonna make an appearance, and then Amethyst with Peridot. Expect some softy Jasper, but not a huge amount. Also, as a little last minute choice…there’s a hint at who the other parent is. 
> 
> Hint at dubious consent here too, be warned. 
> 
> I don’t own Steven Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Urrgghh.” Jasper rolled over to her side, completely bored out of her mind. She’d been stuck in this temple base for days, and she was going stir crazy. Ever since the talk with Peridot she had pretty much ‘nested’ as the tech gem said she would. The pearl and that fusion had gone out and bought pillows for her, big and little ones; and it took up the entire middle of the room. Now all she’d done was lay in the nest, because her stomach kept doing flips. 

The egg was moving around, a natural movement so the egg was stable. Her belly had distended more, it was actually more noticeable now. She felt bloated, and it would only get worse until the egg came out. Then after that she’d have to protect her young, her instincts would kick in and she’d likely give the traitors trouble if they came near her. 

Stars why was she doing this? Yes she had a baby coming, but she was stupid enough to think that any of this would work out. Soon enough Yellow Diamond would become impatient and wonder about her, and then send someone to get her and then they’d know. Then she’d be shipped off to some breeding colony, and never have her children with her. These traitors…what could they give her? Her child? Stars if the sire knew about this…what if she told? What if Yellow Diamond already knew? Oh what could she do? 

“Jasper?” Jasper snapped out of her thoughts when Peridot and Amethyst entered the room, both carrying a load of pillows with them. 

“What?”

“You alright? You look lost.” Amethyst set down the pillows around the growing nest Jasper had made. Her pregnancy was progressing, and now she was ready to nest but she wanted softness. 

“None of your business runt.” Jasper snatched a large pillow, one as long as her body and curled up with it. All she wanted to do lately was lay down and rest, her body felt weaker, tired, she hated feeling like this! 

“Jasper, do you need anything?” 

“No, just leave me alone.” 

“You’ve be alone all day, and I need to look you over.” Peridot walked up to Jasper and bravely sat down next to her. “Can you turn over onto your back for me?” 

“Mm.” Jasper groaned but did as asked. Peridot got closer and placed her hands on Jasper’s belly, carefully feeling around the swelling part. Jasper groaned, she hated to admit it but the massage around the egg felt good. She had cramps in and out for the past two days, but they seemed to get worse though not unbearable. 

“Ok, the egg’s gotten a bit bigger but you still have to take it easy. Have you been moving around a lot?” 

 

“I can’t, this damn pregnancy won’t let me.” 

“Well I would agree, but you do need proper exercise. You’re gonna have to at least move around this house ten times a day, or at least five since the gemling is relying on your strength right now.” 

“I’m exhausted all the time.”

“I know, but you have to give yourself a little push it’s recommended on homeworld.” 

“Well we’re not on homeworld are we?” Jasper went to roll over again. 

“Hey!” Amethyst jumped in front of Jasper’s feet, looking miffed. “Peridot is trying to help you out, how about you stop being a grouch for a few minutes and listen to her?” Jasper wanted nothing more than to kick the annoying runt to the wall, but she didn’t. 

“Amethyst.” Peridot gave her a look. “It’s ok Jasper, you do need your rest but we still have to be careful. Too much rest isn’t gonna be good for you.”

“Whatever.” that time Jasper did turn around. 

“Ok, I’ll come back later so we can check you over again. Oh and if you’re worried about Pearl and Garnet don’t be, they’re gonna be out most of the day rounding up some corruptions so it’ll just be you and Amethyst and Steven until I get back.” 

“You gonna tell Lapis you were here?” 

“Yeah, she already knew but it’s not her problem. Oh and Steven…Lapis wanted me to ask if you wanted to come by tomorrow?” 

“Yeah sure, tomorrow’s good for me.” Peridot knew the days on Earth of the week, thanks to Pearl. 

“Great! We’ll have so much fun!” 

“Hey guys, you should get going Jasper’s gotta rest.” Amethyst shooed them out, but Steven was gonna be back after he went for some fries. Jasper turned on her side and hugged the big pillow to her again, it just felt nice. 

“Go away runt.” Amethyst plopped herself on a pillow almost as big as her, and it was a little too close to Jasper. 

“I’m gonna sleep, and I gotta be nearby in case you need something.” 

“Sleep?” 

“Yeah I sleep, I know we don’t need it but hey it’s fun.” Jasper knew what sleep was, but she’d only had it once when…after the attack. No that was just unconsciousness, not sleep. “You can sleep if you want.”

“Why?” 

“Well it’s a good way to rest, humans do it all the time cuz they need it a lot. I do it just because I want to. It’s easy all you gotta do is close your eyes and relax, and then your body just goes to sleep instantly. The baby might like it too.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

“Not gonna force you to, just ask to try. Heck if you’re so bored give it a shot.” with that said Amethyst laid down on her pillow and closed her eyes, and then Jasper noticed her chest moving up and down making low breathy noises. Was that sleeping? Jasper didn’t feel like moving, didn’t feel like anything and she was exhausted, but she still had to get up and exercise. She slowly moved up and started to walk around the whole room; and she walked five times before her legs started to feel like mush. Making her way back to her nest, Jasper grabbed the body pillow and held it to her. 

‘Why am I doing this? Why am I so weak?’ Jasper’s eyelids began to feel heavy, she was so tired and she wasn’t even fully halfway through the pregnancy. Amethyst was out cold, but she looked relaxed, very relaxed. 

‘Close your eyes and relax, and your body sleeps.’ Jasper got into a comfortable position and adjusted her pillows. Her eyes closed, and before she knew it the sleep consumed her as fast as the speed of light. 

 

Dream sequence:

“Soldier.” Jasper was about to leave the arena after heavy training, when she was stopped by an elite and saluted her. 

“Greetings I…” the other stopped her. 

“No need for that, follow me.” Jasper felt something in the pit of her stomach, the look in this elite’s eye was making her slightly uncomfortable. 

“I need to get back to my station.” it wasn’t a complete lie. 

“You are the best quartz soldier, higher rank than most, that makes you free to walk around homeworld unless you’re called by the diamonds themselves.” damn, that didn’t work.

“As you wish.” Jasper couldn’t lie to this one; she was one of the top elites close to a sapphire’s status or even a Lapis Lazuli. She followed the woman into a darkened area, an empty room where old weapons were kept just for sparring purposes. It was cleaned out since the weapons needed to be sharpened or thrown out, as of course they were mostly swords, axes, all from era one just for training. 

“Here we are, let’s talk.” the room was of course cleaned, and all that stood there on the floor was…a mattress pad? 

“What’s this…?” the elite’s eyes narrowed slightly. 

“You were not given permission to speak soldier.” Jasper saluted her again. “You will remain silent, and listen until I say you may.” Jasper only nodded. “Now, I was looking over some files a few days ago. Yellow Diamond is asking for all her best soldiers to be evaluated for battle, should there ever be one.” 

‘Unlikely.’ 

“You could understand my shock when I came across your own, and you have quite and impeccable record. You came out and destroyed nearly a dozen of those rebels on Earth in the war, and you protected your troops as you should’ve. Despite coming from that…tiny kindergarten and with all those other off-colored gems…you turned out to be the best.” it took all Jasper had not to punch at the elite. Doing so would get her in serious trouble. 

“Thank you.” the other pretended not to hear her. 

“Of course, it’s not surprising you’re so strong. You have the build of a warrior, and such lovely curves to that body.” she ran her hand on Jasper’s arm, and down to her hip. The elite was as tall as Jasper, and she had plenty of privileges. 

“No.” Jasper pulled back, yeah she knew where this was going. The elite’s hand grabbed her arm tightly, and Jasper winced. 

“Did you just say…no?” the elite glared. 

“I have to get back.” Jasper tried to pull away but she was jerked back. 

“You may be a higher rank than most soldiers Beta, but it doesn’t give you the right to refuse your superiors.”

“I can’t…” Jasper spoke but ended up with a slap to her face. She stumbled, and then felt something wrap around her waist, and slam her down against the padding. The elite grabbed her by the wrists and held them above her head. She could’ve struggled, she could’ve…but she didn’t. Jasper went completely still, and did her best to relax under the tight hold. 

“A very wise choice beta.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to resist.” Jasper averted the other’s eyes. “I’m just…not used to this.” another lie, but a needed one. 

“Well…” the elite’s lips grazed against Jasper’s neck, leaving a few kisses until they reached her jawline. “Then perhaps I should be gentle with you.” 

“I’ll do what you want, just…please.” she didn’t want to say more, she sounded so pathetic. 

“Oh don’t worry soldier, I’ll take it easy with you. But first...to make sure you don’t ever disobey an order again…” the elite released one of Jasper’s hands and made into a fist, and it went straight into Jasper’s stomach. 

“AGH!” that was painful, and Jasper screamed loudly enough her mouth was covered by the same hand. 

“Shhh, I’m sorry my dear, but that was necessary. Now, I’m going to warm you up, and we’ll begin.” the elite began to remove her clothing and started to remove Jasper’s pants and pull up her shirt. 

‘I have no choice, this is all I’m good for besides fighting.’ 

End Dream sequence.

 

“AAGHH!” Jasper woke up to a sharp, stabbing pain in her abdomen. She held her stomach and moved into a fetal position, but the pain was going on and off. 

“Jasper!” the runt woke up from her sleep and ran to Jasper’s side. “What’s wrong?”

“P-Pain…my belly…” Jasper felt tears coming, oh stars why did it hurt so much?! 

“Hang on, I’ll get Peridot! Just wait here!” the runt took off and Jasper heard the warp pad go off. She screamed again, this pain was worse than anything she’d felt…almost. It shot up from her lower abdomen to her entire stomach, it felt like a burning pain now. 

“Jasper!” the warp pad went off again and so Peridot and Amethyst rushed in. “I’ve got Peridot.” 

“Jasper, what’s wrong where’s it hurt?” Jasper moved her hand to show the tech gem which area the pain was coming from the most. “What kind of pain is it? How bad?” 

“B-Burning…burning pain…like fire. Ah!” 

“Do you feel feverish? Achy?” Jasper nodded and Peridot felt her forehead. “Ok I need you to lay on your back and try to stay still. Can you do that?” Jasper did the best she could; she didn’t want anything to happen to the egg. 

“Ok, let’s see.” Peridot started massaging the area around the egg, and the pain started to subside a little. Jasper stopped yelling and starting groaning, this was helping. “Does that help?” 

“Y-Yeah…” it did, it was starting to feel really good. 

“Alright, tell me when to stop because you’re going to get a little sensitive.” Peridot continued the light massage until Jasper flinched when her skin started feeling tenderer. “Aaand there we go.” 

“What’s wrong with her?” Amethyst sounded worried. 

“It’s the egg, it’s growing and there’s gonna be some more pain later but…it won’t be as bad. Jasper, your body is trying to adjust to the growth, and those were cramps but I will tell you that this is a start of something…well not bad but…uuhhhh…” Jasper’s patience was thinning, fast. 

“Well?” 

“Ummm….” Peridot was blushing heavily, like she was embarrassed. 

“Just spit it out already!” 

“You’re gonna start having intimacy heats!” Jasper’s anger turned into shock, and she felt herself pale from it. Damn how could she forget that? 

“Intimacy heats?” Amethyst was confused. “You mean…?” 

“Yeah, she’s going to start having lust problems.” Peridot’s blush deepened. 

“W-What can we do?” now the runt was blushing. 

“You and I are going to be fine, but it’s Pearl and Garnet I would worry for. They aren’t going to be back for a while, so it’s best if I explain now but this isn’t an easy subject for me.” 

“So what is it?” Jasper knew what Peridot was talking about, but she didn’t feel like talking about this. 

“Jasper’s body is changing to adjust for the egg, until it comes out she’s going to start having odd heats. This first part is the growth of the egg, and it’s going to continue for a few more days; after that the lust heat comes, and when it does Jasper’s gonna let off a scent that’ll draw potential mates to her.”

“Mates?”

“Well not mates per say, but gems who smell her will become…drawn to her. It’ll be a gem who’s equally matched to her in strength, somehow who can sniff out the needs she’ll have. You and I well…we’re not weak but she’s stronger than us so we can’t satisfy her.” 

“Satisf…EEWWW!” Amethyst made a face. “Gross dude! She’s like my sister! We came from the same planet it’s gross!”

“Which is why neither you nor I will fall to her scent; Pearl is a good candidate because while she’s not a complete match in strength she’s a good fighter and strategist. Garnet well…Garnet is a fusion, and she’s beaten Jasper in combat, so I would say she’s a better candidate.” 

“So either Pearl or Garnet will have to…sleep with Jasper?” Peridot nodded. 

“In a manner of speaking, and when the time comes they’ll have to be alone for three days. That’s how long the heats last, until the next one comes.” 

“How many will she have?” 

“Several until the egg comes but it really depends, it’s always uncertain.” Peridot shrugged. 

“Steven’s gonna have to stay clear then.”

“Well no, he won’t be affected so we can let him come around. Jasper is the one who has to be moved around.”

“But we have to tell G and Pearl.”

“We will, when they return which might not be until tomorrow but it looks like I’ll be sticking around tonight. I’d better go tell Lapis and I think you should go stay with her and Steven.”

“You sure P-dot?”

“Amethyst Jasper trusts me, I think I can handle this. She’s gonna have cramps again soon, go on and let the others know.”

“Ok Peri, if you’re sure.” Amethyst gave Jasper a look and left towards the warp pad. Peridot rubbed her own eyes, and sighed before turning back to the pregnant warrior.

“So Jasper, in a manner of days…you’re gonna reach your heat peak.” Jasper leaned back into her pillows, ran a hand through her thick hair, and groaned again. “How do you feel?” 

“Just peachy.” Peridot didn’t miss the sarcasm. She took a few pillows and got a comfy spot next to Jasper, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a slight rub. 

“You’ll be ok Jasper, I promise.” Jasper just looked away, she didn't believe it, but she wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is a day late but it's here and I hope you enjoyed it. You get a hint at who the other parent is, and if you wish to guess you may. I'm still undecided on if they'll appear later or if they're just going to be mentioned. Getting a little further here though ;). 
> 
> I chose to wait one more chapter before anything smutty happens, so my apologies if you were looking forward to it. 
> 
> Next chapter the heat comes, and who shall the be one to catch it first? Garnet? Pearl? Both? Or will Jasper suffer through it until it's over? 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!
> 
> Later!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I finally got back around to this, and I’m sorry if I made you wait so long. I know how it feels to wait on good reads, it’s all about when the author can get it done. I also had to rewrite this a few times because for some reason it didn’t come together until I found a good place to begin.
> 
> Now this is where Jasper’s going through her first heat in the pregnancy, now the next question is…who’s gonna be the one to ‘help’? You’ll have to read along to see, and it gets explicit so be warned. Also, there’s mention of Jasper’s insecurities so some angst too. 
> 
> I don’t own Steven Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

“She could start any day now guys, we have to be prepared.” Peridot had gathered all the Crystal Gems minus Steven into a meeting outside the temple. It had been two days since Jasper started having cramps, and while things had lightened up slightly since, Peridot knew it was only a matter of time before the real heats began. 

“Yes Peridot we know, but what can we do? None of us have really been around a quartz in heat since…” Pearl looked away. “Since Rose…” 

“I know, but we can’t keep stalling and you can’t have Jasper around Steven when it begins. You don’t want him seeing her…like that.” 

“No of course not! Stars he’s far too young!”

“Ease up P, Peri was just pointing something out.” Amethyst loved Pearl but damn she was so annoying at times. “So what’s the plan Garnet?” 

“It’s like Peridot said, we have to get Jasper somewhere secluded until this passes. The temple is an option, but we’d have to keep Steven away.” 

“Couldn’t we just use one of our rooms?”

“Absolutely not Amethyst! Why Jasper in heat in our…private rooms?” Pearl sounded a little disgusted but she couldn’t hide the fact it would probably be better than anywhere else. They certainly couldn’t take her to the barn, and Watermelon Island was out, so where else was safe? 

“What about the strawberry fields?” 

“That’s a battleground memorial Amethyst.” the small gem looked down, guilt showing on her face. “It was a good suggestion though.” Garnet patted her head, the field was open and private, but so many deaths to have a heat would be disgraceful. 

“Garnet, can you use Sapphire’s room?” Pearl’s suggestion had the others looking at her. “I mean…it’s pretty much a calm, delicate area, perhaps it’ll be best for Jasper instead of the others?” Garnet wasn’t too keen on the idea, frankly because that was a room Sapphire had built for herself and Ruby during their own ‘heats’ so to speak. Pearl had a point though; it might be enough for Jasper until this was done. 

‘It’s ok.’ Sapphire’s voice rang in her head. ‘She needs this time; you are the best option to help her.’ 

‘No! That’s your room Sapphire! It’s sacred!’ and there was Ruby. 

‘We cannot let Steven see Jasper in heat, it will scar him.’ 

‘Well we can’t let her in…’

‘We must, it’s the best option and it’s only for a few days. Do as you must Garnet, Jasper will need someone in this period.’

“G…Garnet!” Garnet’s thoughts stopped when she heard Amethyst shout her name. “Dude you spaced out, I been calling your name for five minutes!”

“My apologies had a bit of thought coming. Jasper can stay in Sapphire’s room until this is over, I’ll take her in there now.” without waiting for a response Garnet quickly jumped up towards the house and went straight inside. Jasper was still on her nest of pillows, but when Garnet entered she turned around with a pained expression on her face.   
Garnet got a full whiff of the air, and she could smell Jasper’s aroma. It was strong and powerful, but she couldn’t quite place the scent; and it made her head a little fuzzy, but not enough to want to…pounce the warrior gem not yet. 

‘Poor thing.’ Sapphire’s thoughts came. 

‘Yeah, stars she looks awful.’ Ruby had some sentiments for Jasper, but she still didn’t like her too much.

“Jasper…” Garnet reached down and stroked Jasper’s hair gently from her face. 

“Mmm…w-what…?” gold eyes fell onto her, the hoarse voice just full of want and…fear. 

“Come with me, we’ll go somewhere more private.” she held out her hand, but Jasper didn’t budge. “I won’t hurt you, I promise.” 

“I don’t…” Garnet stopped her.   
“You do, you need this, and I’m going to help you.” truthfully it was best that she be the one right now, as Peridot said Jasper needed someone who could handle her. Jasper slowly sat up and let Garnet assist and lead her to the temple door. Garnet held up her right hand, and the gem to Sapphire’s room lit up. The door opened like an ice wall parting, but with snow down the middle; once the two were inside Jasper awed at the peacefulness. 

The room was like a soft white blanket of snow over everything, tiny flakes gently drifting down onto small trees and bushes with blue flowers. There was a river waterfall somewhere nearby, but Jasper spotted a white stone trail that led to an icy blue willow tree with a large futon bed underneath. It was decorated in royal and baby blue colors with white trimming, almost like a Blue Diamond style. It was bit like a king sized bed, but it looked so soft. Completely surrounded by blue grass, it was the only spot not covered in snow. 

“Jasper?” Jasper’s daze broke when she heard Garnet’s voice.

“It’s beautiful here…” even with her heat clouding her judgment Jasper could admit the place was nice. She looked up to see a dark blue and black sky with stars lighting up everywhere, it almost looked like space but it wasn’t. 

“Snow has a calming effect on everyone in some way, even if Ruby visits this snow never melts. In a way it’s her anchor to Sapphire, but it’s not the main one.”

“No room on homeworld is so…relaxing.” not that she’d ever seen at least. 

“We can talk about that later; now tell me what you want to do.” 

“You’re asking me?” technically she didn’t ask, but still. 

“Of course, this is about you Jasper.” 

“I…I want…” Jasper looked back at the futon, and Garnet understood. 

“Go lie down, I need to grab something before we begin.” Jasper nodded, she wasn’t sure why she was going along with this but something told her this fusion wasn’t going to hurt her. While Garnet took off in another direction Jasper quickly but carefully walked toward the bed; she sat down first, feeling it’s softness and silky sheets, and laid down on her back after adjusting the pillows under her head and neck. Soon enough she heard footsteps coming her way, and turned to see Garnet holding a blue jar in her hands. 

“What’s that…for?” Jasper started panting; her pulse was racing as her heat began to increase again. 

“It’s a soothing balm; it’ll help a bit before we start.” Garnet sat down next to Jasper and stroked her hair again. She couldn’t help but notice how cute Jasper looked, all flushed and needy, her hair splayed out everywhere, she was gorgeous. “I’ll need you to remove your uniform.” Jasper did instantly. “Now I’m going to apply this on your chest first, and down to your stomach. If this feels uncomfortable, just tell me.” 

“O-ok…” Jasper was getting desperate for anything right now; she just wanted this damned heat to end. Garnet opened the jar, took some of the balm on her fingers, and looked straight at Jasper’s eyes. 

“Phase off your clothes, and try to relax.” Jasper did as asked, feeling extremely vulnerable and exposed in front of this fusion gem. “I’m going to start, if you want me to stop just tell me.” the warrior nodded, and gave a slight shiver when the balm touched the hot skin between her breasts. When the fingers gently rubbed the balm in Jasper felt herself relaxing more, but getting excited at the same. 

“Mmm…” the balm felt nice, it was calming there was nothing like this on Homeworld. “What…what balm is this?” 

“It’s made on earth from seaweed extract, aloe, various herbs, and rose petals. Sapphire and Rose would make batches in times like this, has a special effect to it.” 

“Mm.” if the effect was making Jasper calm down for a bit then it was working. Garnet’s hands moved down to rub some more balm on her stomach, and it seemed to settle the egg. 

“You like this, I can tell.” 

“It feels nice…” Jasper’s eyes closed, despite the balm’s effects she couldn’t help but feel Garnet’s touches making her senses sky rocket. 

“I’m going to go lower, I’ll work towards your legs but remember to stop me if you wish.” 

“Ok.” Jasper tensed slightly when Garnet started massaging her thighs and calves, but relaxed because it felt so good. She moaned so loud, and Garnet kept going just to make sure Jasper wouldn’t freak out. 

“Now…here…” Jasper hissed when she felt a finger dip between her legs and swirl around her clit. The finger moved slowly at first, but picked up when Jasper’s legs widened a bit. She started to feel wet, it was coming back. 

“Aaah…” she felt herself growing hot to the touch again, it was creating a familiar heat deep in her belly.

“You’re already so wet Jasper.” Garnet’s voice became huskier, and Jasper suddenly felt cool lips kissing up her neck and to her ear lobe. “You’re hot too, like a furnace.” 

“Agh!” Jasper moaned when a finger entered inside her. “G-Garnet…please…” 

“Sshh, don’t worry I’m going to be gentle. We don’t have to rush this, we can take our time.”

“I-I…” in the foggy haze of her heat Jasper was surprised at how Garnet talked, almost like she wanted to ‘fuck’ her right there, but instead she wanted to be careful and drawl it out. Not in a menacing way no, just to care for Jasper…still shocking. 

“Do you want to take our time? Or do you want this quick?” Jasper shook her head.

“Please don’t rush…I-I can’t go through it again…” Garnet paused, again? “Please help me…” now she was really begging, stars she must sound so pathetic. Garnet didn’t seem to notice, or maybe she just didn’t care. 

“I will, I’ll take care of you Jasper I promise.” Garnet kissed her forehead and removed her visors. All three eyes looked at Jasper with calm fire, and a hand went up to cup Jasper’s cheek. She kissed Jasper’s lips gently, but it felt…odd. Not loving or heated, but more like…she couldn’t describe it. 

Garnet kissed her again, and then proceeded to kiss down her neck again until she reached her boobs. One hand started massaging her right one and played with the nipple, while the other moved down to Jasper’s hip to lightly grip at her flesh. Jasper gasped when a hot tongue swirled around her left nipple and some teeth gently bit it to tug and pull until it hardened completely. Garnet paid the same attention to the right nipple, and continued to massage the beautiful mounds of flesh until they moved down to Jasper’s belly. 

“Mmm!” Jasper whimpered when Garnet’s hand hovered just above her hot sex. 

“I don’t understand why anyone would hurt you.” Jasper’s eyes met Garnet’s tri-colored ones. “You’re so pretty.” 

“N-No I’m not…” Jasper looked away. “I’m a quartz, beta-trash, I’m only good for battle, and this.” Garnet felt a sense of anger grow over her for a moment, she knew those words were ones Jasper had been told. Homeworld made her feel so insecure, and she was supposed to be the perfect warrior. 

“No Jasper, you’re not.” Garnet kissed her gem. “You’re so much more than that, you just have to see it to believe it.” Jasper was about to respond, but instead she yelped/moaned when Garnet’s hand started massaging her sex again. Oh stars it felt so good! 

“Aaah! Ah…mmmm Garnet…” Jasper had never been touched so wonderfully, this gem knew what she was doing. 

“That’s a good girl, just feel it, let your body tell you what it wants.” Garnet started twirling around the swelling love button that made Jasper whine. “You’re close, I can tell.” 

“P-Please…please…” Jasper wanted to come so much, Garnet could smell it on her. 

“Ok, I think you’re ready.” one more quick kiss to Jasper’s lips, and a trail down her entire body before Garnet was positioned carefully between those thick orange thighs. She moved Jasper’s legs apart just a bit more, and she was face to face with the dripping pussy just begging to be tasted. “Oh look at you, so pretty.” 

“Gar…Garnet….AAAHH!” Jasper let off a loud moan when Garnet’s lips were on her clit. The sensations made the heat in Jasper flare up like a bomb waiting to explode. “Ahh!” Jasper moaned more when she felt two fingers enter inside her. 

“Mmm, you taste good Jasper.” Garnet moaned and the vibrations sent the warrior over the edge. 

“There! Oh please right there!” Jasper begged and begged until she felt it coming, she was coming!

“That’s it Jasper, that’s it…” 

“Aah…aaaggh…G-Garnet I’m gonna…!” Jasper didn’t get to finish as a huge wave of arousal hit her like a ton of boulders. Her fists clenched into the sheets again, her back arched up, and her legs tensed around Garnet’s shoulders as she came. Garnet kept up her touches until Jasper rode out her orgasm, and proceeded to ‘clean’ Jasper but to be careful of her sensitive clit. 

“Wow, that was good.” Garnet moved to lay down next to Jasper, placing an arm under her head and the other just over her bare chest. 

“Yeah…it was.” Jasper panted out. 

“You’re tired now, you should rest and when you wake I’ll set up the bath for you.” 

“Bath?”

“Of course, to help you relax more before the next ‘heat wave’ begins. It’ll be easier for you, and you’ll feel much better afterwards.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” Jasper looked away. “I’m not worth the trouble.”

“Hey, that’s enough.” Garnet gave a slight tug on Jasper’s hair. “Stop making yourself feel so bad.” 

“Why? Why bother with it? No one else ever has.” Garnet saw tears forming in the corners of Jasper’s eyes. Oh it made her hurt deep inside, Jasper had suffered more than she thought. 

“Jasper, I want you to listen to me closely and I want you to understand. This is Earth, this is not Homeworld, we won’t hurt you here like they have. We won’t use you like the Diamonds did, and we won’t let anything happen to you or your baby. As long as you’re here with us, you’re free. You don’t have to be so afraid.” 

“I am though.” Jasper let one tear fall. “I don’t feel strong anymore, and I’ve let others use me so much I might as well be damaged goods. I never…” one large hand covered her eyes, and Garnet heard a sob come out.

“Jasper, you’re not used or damaged goods.” Garnet touched the hand. “You’re a living being, a powerful gem who’s been through a lot. You’re safe now; you and your baby can live freely here on Earth.”

“Until they come for me.” 

“We won’t let that happen.” Jasper’s hand uncovered her eyes. 

“You can’t stop them.” she let some tears fall, no point in holding them back now. “Yellow Diamond will find me, and she’ll either shatter or breed me or both. She’ll never let me go.” 

“Jasper.” Garnet put both hands on either side of Jasper’s face, gently wiping the tears away. “I know it’s going to be hard, but we’re going to make it through this. I will help, so will Amethyst, so will Peridot, and Pearl, and Steven. We are NOT going to let you get hurt.” 

“Lapis did.” oh that struck a nerve.

“Lapis did some terrible things yes, but you don’t have to see her again if you don’t want to.” 

“I don’t, she could hurt my baby.” Jasper’s hands went to her stomach, running over the bump protectively. “She almost did.” Garnet didn’t speak, she just let Jasper lay there and cry some more. She could tell Jasper didn’t want to say more, all she needed now was someone to comfort her. Garnet’s arms wrapped around Jasper and held her close; Jasper’s head went into the fusion’s neck and sobbed more. 

“It’s going to be alright Jasper, you’ll see.” they laid there for a long while, and when Jasper finally succumbed to ‘sleep’ Garnet took the blanket and covered her up to her neck. When she woke Garnet would take care of her until the heat was done, and that could be days, but she would do it. 

 

In the temple:

“You think they’re alright?” Amethyst looked at the temple door for the hundredth time that day. 

“I’m sure they’re fine Amethyst, Garnet knows what she’s doing.” If Pearl said she wasn’t worried she’d be lying, but she had to trust Garnet with this. 

“Yeah but P, aren’t you worried something might grow out of this?” Pearl stopped washing the dishes that were recently dirtied by Amethyst and Peridot, and Peridot had left to find Steven ten minutes ago. The green gem didn’t eat, but she found it ‘astounding’ on Amethyst’s eating habits. 

“Grow? Don’t be absurd Amethyst, it’s just not possible.”

“I don’t know P, I mean you never know what could happen in a spur of the moment situation.” 

“True, but let’s not forget Garnet is a relationship, and Ruby and Sapphire are the couple that make her. Jasper…well Jasper is extremely vulnerable, and pregnant, I admit there could be an issue or two, but no I doubt it will become more.” Amethyst looked like she wanted to argue, but she didn’t.

“I just don’t want Jasper to feel worse than she already does, c’mon Pearl you saw her.” 

“Yes I did, and I understand how she feels but I think even she knows that this is just to help her and that baby she’s carrying.” 

“Wait…Pearl you just said you understand how she feels…” Pearl about dropped the spoon she was cleaning. Oh stars why did she say that? 

“Drop it Amethyst, please.” 

“Ok, sorry.” Amethyst could sense the tension spiking in the room. “I’m uh…I’m gonna go find Peridot and hang with her. Bye.” the little quartz quickly took off out the front door. Pearl sighed, she shouldn’t have spoken of it. 

‘Not the right time, not about me.’ she finished the dishes and proceeded to clean the rest of the house. She knew Garnet had this, but she could only hope that Jasper would be better once they came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope this didn't disappoint you all, and I apologize if it did it's been a while since I've written smut scenes. 
> 
> So we got a little more insight on Jasper's past, we've also gotten something on Lapis. Pearl too, and they shall have their moments later on. I'm gonna try and update quicker, but with my work increasing plus other stuff in reality, it's not easy. I just thank you all for your patience.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated. 
> 
> Later!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's off in some ways, but there is a tag for non-canon behavior so expect an emotional Jasper next chapter. I won't make it too emotional, but there will be warnings to come. 
> 
> Jasper will wake up next chapter, and she'll start her first day of a journey with the CGs before anything else is discovered. 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated so please leave one!
> 
> Later!


End file.
